Méthode scientifique
by Pouic
Summary: Spock/Kirk - Spoiler films 1 et 2 - Le capitaine Kirk a un petit coup de déprime mais heureusement son second l'a remarqué. L'analyse du problème peut commencer pour un Spock voulant comprendre l'attitude de son supérieur. Mais quand le sort s'acharne contre la collecte de ses données, Spock se voit obligé de prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses…
1. Chapter 1

**Méthode scientifique**

* * *

 **Rating :** T (voire M sûrement)

 **Univers :**

\- Star Trek les films de 2009 (spoiler film 1 et 2, je n'ai pas encore vu le 3!)

\- Infos sur l'univers en général

\- Se situe en cours de la mission de 5 ans, dans le début de la deuxième année

 **Couple :** Spock-Kirk

 **Résumé :** Le capitaine Kirk a un petit coup de déprime mais heureusement son second l'a remarqué. L'analyse du problème peut commencer pour un Spock voulant comprendre l'attitude de son supérieur. Mais quand le sort s'acharne contre la collecte de ses données, Spock se voit obligé de prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses…

 **Message :** Hey ! J'ai plongé dans Star Trek totalement par hasard, sur conseil de ma Senpai et voilà où j'en suis alors que je n'ai même pas encore vu tous les films récents… Cette fic sera en 5 parties assez denses avec spoilers et alternant le point de vue de Spock et celui de Jim.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Méthode scientifique – Partie 1**

* * *

S'il y avait bien une certitude immuable dans l'esprit dual de Monsieur Spock, c'était que le monde se basait sur un solide socle de logique. Rien ne pouvait le détourner de cette vérité fondamentale qui gouvernait sa vie. Pas même sa partie humaine sujette aux émotions qu'il muselait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Les Vulcains ne ressentent pas, n'exprime pas d'émotions. Tout n'est que logique.

Son pragmatisme lui permit de remarquer très vite, par une multitude de petites choses, que son officier commandant, le capitaine James Tiberius Kirk, _n'allait pas bien_. En y regardant bien, la lueur de joie simple dans le regard de l'officier supérieur semblait être terne et il ne le voyait manger que de petites quantités et de plus en plus rarement… Sans parler que le capitaine de l'USS Enterprise se perdait souvent dans ses pensées depuis quelques semaines.

La logique avait voulu qu'il voit, qu'il détaille scientifiquement chaque faits et gestes de son capitaine : en tant que second, il était de son devoir de veiller au bien-être et la sécurité de son supérieur. C'était sur ce point qu'il arrivait à être en accord avec son émotionnelle partie humaine, qui avait légèrement tendance à trop prendre goût à la surveillance du capitaine…

Cependant, le problème observé, la dépression du capitaine pour être clair comme un Vulcain, était actuellement une équation sans solution. Et personne, pas même le médecin en chef, ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il était donc logique que l'analyse de la situation lui revienne de plein droit. Il allait pouvoir organiser une étude approfondie de son sujet et, trouver une solution dans les plus brefs délais.

A cet instant, le retour de l'équilibre émotionnel de son capitaine devint son objectif principal.

* * *

Au détour d'un couloir éclairé par la faible intensité de la lumière synthétisée du vaisseau en mode nuit, Spock eût la surprise de croiser son capitaine en tenue civile. Cette donnée était totalement illogique : le jeune capitaine avait commencé son quart de repos depuis plus de cinq heures auparavant. Les temps de repos étaient courts et prévus à la minute près pour garantir un sommeil optimal pour chaque physionomie. Il était hautement improbable que le capitaine ait sciemment quitté sa cabine afin de satisfaire un besoin d'activité aussi tardivement.

Le Vulcain salua son capitaine alors qu'il arrivait devant lui. Ce dernier sursauta, visiblement surpris de croiser son second en pleine nuit. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il faillit rentrer en plein dans le corps de l'extraterrestre.

« Spock, quelle surprise ! »

Il souleva un sourcil arqué en guise de réponse, se retenant très visiblement de répondre un fait d'une logique pure qui aurait à coup sûr pas fait avancer le débat. Il préférait attendre que l'officier exprime mieux sa pensée. Il avait rapidement établi le fait dans sa relation avec Jim qu'il faillait parfois ménager sa susceptibilité pour arriver à un résultat probant. Les humains et leurs émotions…

« Je retournais à ma cabine. » Lâcha le capitaine d'une voix malaisée.

« Ceci paraît en effet juste. »

« Euh oui. Bien. »

Le capitaine jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, tordant les doigts dans un geste respirant l'angoisse mal dissimulée. Spock voulut s'enquérir de la raison du trouble de son supérieur quand celui-ci posa rapidement sa main sur l'épaule dans un geste amical mais furtif.

« Bonne nuit Monsieur Spock. »

« Bonne nuit Capitaine. » Répondit le Vulcain en voyant l'humain s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Spock resta un moment dans le couloir à réfléchir. Il pensait pouvoir ajouter à la liste des problèmes de son capitaine celui de l'insomnie. De toute évidence. Le Vulcain respira une grande goulée d'air et repris le chemin de ses quartiers pour prendre du repos par la méditation.

Sur le chemin, il fit la liste de ce qu'il savait de son capitaine après ces quelques mois à ses côtés. Jim Kirk était un homme impulsif, émotif et borné. Jouant souvent les égocentriques, il était bien trop sûr de lui et dragueur pour son propre bien. Le capitaine était aussi intuitif et courageux, comme il l'avait prouvé une première fois lors de sa prise de pouvoir sur l'Enterprise, puis par la suite, à de nombreuses reprises lors de leurs missions…

Jim était aussi altruiste, sociable et intelligent. Bien plus que ce qu'une première impression pouvait laisser penser. Il était beau aussi, avec ses yeux d'un bleu fantastique. Il était tout à fait logique de l'ajouter à la liste des choses sur son capitaine.

Sans parler que Jim Kirk était l'homme le plus attentif à son prochain qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser dans sa vie. Il avait servi près de 11 ans sous les ordres du capitaine Pike, et jusqu'à être confronté à la méthode de Jim, il n'avait jamais vu une personne être aussi à l'écoute de son équipage tout en gardant son autorité intacte. Combien de fois avait-il vu son capitaine lors de visites à l'infirmerie pour ses subordonnés ? Lors de demandes de permissions pour permettre à son équipe de pouvoir conjuguer vie de famille et voyage interstellaire ? Ou encore le fait que son capitaine connaissait chaque âme vivant sur son bâtiment avec assez de détails pour savoir exactement comment réagir selon les situations ?

Oui, Spock avait un respect infini pour la manière de son capitaine d'être si attentif et charismatique à la fois, oscillant avec une fausse simplicité entre autorité et liberté. Les voyages de cinq ans pour l'exploration de l'espace n'étaient pas monnaie courante et il arrivait à réguler ses équipes alors qu'il n'avait visiblement pas l'expérience nécessaire.

Jim Kirk était vraiment un humain fascinant.

Spock était arrivé mécaniquement dans sa chambre, complètement absorbé par ses pensées. Il installa son espace pour méditer et se plongea dans une transe réparatrice. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fût qu'il devait vraiment s'occuper de la dépression de son supérieur avant qu'il n'y ait des répercutions irréversibles…

* * *

Sur la passerelle, l'heure n'était pas à l'effervescence : ils étaient en route pour l'inconnu et rien n'avait troublé leur paisible voyage depuis presque une semaine. Semaine que Spock avait d'ailleurs usée pour suivre et analyser les moindres gestes de son capitaine pour tenter de trouver une explication à son état dépressif. Il avait besoin de données pour pouvoir émettre des hypothèses et tenter une approche ou une solution. Recueillir ces données devait s'effectuer dans la discrétion pour ne pas perturber son sujet dans son environnement classique. Il n'était pas envisageable que le panel représentatif de la vie de son capitaine qu'il avait choisi d'analyser soit perturbé par lui-même.

Jim était actuellement avachi sur son siège, habitude qu'il avait pris dès ses débuts en tant que capitaine, et il donnait des ordres à l'officier en chef des machines pour la suite de leur voyage. Le médecin en chef entra en trombe dans la pièce de commandement.

Le docteur Mc Coy, responsable de la santé de tout l'équipage et meilleur ami officiel du capitaine, se rua sur Jim. Spock n'eût pas besoin de son ouïe vulcaine surdéveloppée pour suivre la conversation.

« JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK ! »

« Qui le demande ? » Répondit le capitaine avec un petit sourire effronté qui faisait à peine briller ses yeux d'habitude si malicieux.

Le médecin de bord sembla sur le point de frapper son capitaine mais se reprit à la dernière seconde. Sûrement la force de l'habitude.

« Cela fait presque une semaine que tu aurais dû venir passer ta visite médicale ! » S'écria le médecin en se tenant l'arête du nez et soufflant pour se calmer. « Tu es conscient que je peux tout à fait te retirer du service actif pour t'obliger à venir ? »

La menace ne sembla pas émouvoir le capitaine qui regardait ses ongles avec une application presque scientifique. Spock suivait l'échange comme le reste de l'équipage présent.

« Tu vas lever ton cul de ce siège et me suivre tout de suite. » Menaça le médecin en tirant le bras de son capitaine sans aucune douceur.

« Visiblement, je n'ai pas le choix ? » S'amusa le capitaine en se dégageant. « Monsieur Spock ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers son second. « A vous les commandes. »

Le Vulcain se leva prestement, ses mouvements semblant toujours grâcieux, et fit un signe de tête approbateur en s'installant à la place du capitaine.

« Comment ? Aucune rébellion de l'elfe ? » Nargua le médecin alors que son patient le suivait jusqu'au turbolift.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous insinuez docteur Mc Coy. » Répondit calmement le Vulcain sans se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

« Je pensais que vous insisteriez pour suivre le capitaine ! »

« La santé du capitaine est-elle si préoccupante que je doive venir avec vous ? » S'enquit le Vulcain, son ton toujours égal.

« J'espère pas pour toi… » Souffla Mc Coy en jetant un regard mauvais à son ami qui lui fit un sourire d'excuse en réponse. « Laissez tomber, Spock. »

« Je n'ai rien dans les mains, docteur. Votre remarque est illogique. »

L'ascenseur de la passerelle se referma sur un capitaine hilare et un médecin maugréant contre les elfes sans émotions qui avaient une légère tendance à se prendre pour l'ombre des capitaines…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après un check-up complet du capitaine, la passerelle avait retrouvé son calme habituel. Kirk était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. Il fut néanmoins coupé.

« Capitaine, nous recevons une communication de la part de l'état-major de Starfleet. » Annonça Uruha d'une voix professionnelle.

« Bien, je suis prêt à recevoir la communication. » Confirma le capitaine en se redressant un peu sur son siège.

Un homme d'âge mûr apparu sur l'écran de communication et vu ses galons, il devait être général.

« Capitaine Kirk. » Salua l'homme sans attendre de réponse. « Vous devez changer de cap pour une mission intermédiaire. Vous reprendrez votre mission d'exploration ensuite. »

« Bien Monsieur, quelles sont nos instructions ? » Accepta Kirk en pensant qu'un peu d'action leur ferait du bien à tous.

« C'est une mission d'escorte diplomatique. » Lâcha le général avant de couper d'un geste de main ferme toute tentative de réplique de son interlocuteur. « Vous allez escorter et veiller à la sécurité d'un ambassadeur Vulcain devant se rendre sur la planète mère des Romuliens pour garantir le bon déroulement de négociations suite aux événements tragiques que nous connaissons tous. »

« Savez-vous quel ambassadeur nous devons escorter ? » Demanda le capitaine, soudain très attentif.

Spock avait-il rêvé ou son capitaine semblait impatient d'avoir une réponse ? A quoi pouvait bien être dû ce changement d'émotion ?

« L'ambassadeur Prime. »

Devant le mutisme soudain du capitaine, le général s'empressa de demander d'une voix autoritaire si cela posait un quelconque problème.

« Non Monsieur. Devons-nous aller chercher l'ambassadeur Prime sur sa planète ? » S'enquit Jim en cachant difficilement un sourire.

« Nous avons convenu un point de rencontre avec sa navette pour gagner en efficience. Les coordonnées vous ont été transmises. Général terminé. »

Spock vit nettement les yeux du capitaine rayonner quand il annonça le changement officiel de cap à l'équipage.

* * *

La mission avait rapidement été acceptée à la surprise de la plupart des membres d'équipage sur le pont : tout le monde savait que le capitaine n'était pas un grand fan des missions d'escorte. Le pire étant celles des ambassadeurs qui avaient toujours, selon les propres dires du premier officier, « un balais coincé dans le cul et une haute estime d'eux-mêmes totalement injustifiée ». Spock avait vraiment du mal à comprendre la logique des expressions humaines. Il balaya cette information de son esprit et se concentra sur le visage de son supérieur.

Toutes les micro-expressions de Jim étaient à présent positives et un petit sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils entraient à nouveau en distorsion. Cela n'était pas logique. Tout à ses réflexions, le second du vaisseau laissa son expérience de pilotage agir à sa place, comme un automate. Il lui fallait plus de données.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la navette de l'ambassadeur entrait au sein des hangars et que leur visiteur fût annoncé, le capitaine sauta presque de son siège pour l'accueillir. Il ressemblait à un enfant humain à la veille de Noël. Quand enfin Spock vit le visage de l'ambassadeur, il fut presque surpris. Presque. Les Vulcains n'étaient pas assujettis à leurs émotions. Il vit aussitôt son capitaine adresser ses respects à son double et l'inviter à prendre ses aises au sein du bâtiment.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous présenter Monsieur Spock, mon second. » S'amusa Jim en faisant signe à Spock de s'avancer.

« Je crois en effet que je le connais. » Répondit Spock Prime. Sa voix était presque un rire.

Lui-même n'avait eu que peu de contact avec sa version alternative plus âgée et il n'avait pas eu l'information de son nouveau nom. Après tout, c'était logique d'avoir emprunté un autre nom pour éviter de révéler la véritable identité de l'ambassadeur vulcain. Le dédoublement de Spock était encore un secret bien gardé.

Cependant, ce qui était hautement illogique était que James Tiberius Kirk, _lui_ , soit informé de ceci et soit si humainement heureux de croiser son double. Il apparaissait visiblement que Spock Prime et le capitaine avaient entretenu une correspondance. C'était illogique et surprenant.

A bien y regarder, Spock percevait même une forme de joie contenue dans le regard de sa version plus âgée alors qu'ils se saluaient enfin par les gestes rituels vulcains. Il fallait recueillir plus de données en urgences.

* * *

Dès que leur quart fut fini, ils allèrent manger tous ensemble dans la pièce des officiers. Le repas fut court et ponctué de discussions entre le capitaine et l'ambassadeur sur des questions pratiques autour de la mission. Spock version jeune participait aussi mais il préférait largement observer la situation tout en enregistrant les informations essentielles à la bonne tenue de la mission. Ils raccompagnèrent ensuite Prime à ses quartiers pour un repos bien mérité.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Spock revenait d'une session d'entraînement au dojo du vaisseau quand il entendit la voix de son double très clairement au détour d'un couloir. Pour renter dans sa propre cabine, il passait devant les appartements de l'ambassadeur se souvint-il soudain. En temps normal, il aurait été logique pour lui de se montrer et d'engager la conversation. Cependant, lorsqu'il perçut la voix de son capitaine répondre, il ne put s'empêcher de se glisser furtivement pour observer la scène. C'était une occasion parfaite.

Son double se tenait bien droit dans l'encadrement de sa porte, et il avait les mains serrées dans le dos. Spock se fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient la même habitude stricte de posture. Partageaient-ils d'autres caractéristiques ?

Le capitaine Kirk était lui proche sans vraiment l'être : pour un humain, il était juste là où il fallait mais pour un Vulcain, c'était déjà envahir l'espace personnel. Cela ne semblait pas gêner outre mesure le plus âgé qui discutait avec un entrain tout relatif.

Spock fut incertain de sa capacité à traiter des données visuelles quand il vit clairement le capitaine demander à toucher les mains de Prime. Ce dernier tendit un de ses bras sans broncher et ni l'ombre d'un doute, comme si c'était une action normale. Spock faillit s'étouffer en constatant que Jim jouait maintenant avec les phalanges de son interlocuteur, d'un geste qui était visiblement familier et synonyme pour n'importe quel Vulcain d'une intimité.

« Jim, tu sais bien ce que signifie ce geste pour mon peuple. »

Ce n'était pas une réelle question car Prime savait déjà la réponse. Spock fut encore plus étonné en le comprenant dans son regard doux posé sur l'humain, presque nostalgique.

« Oui. » Souffla le jeune officier en arrêtant tout geste. « Pourriez-vous me laisser faire encore un peu ? »

Le jeune Vulcain pensait à juste titre que son double allait interdire la pratique à son homologue et lui demander promptement de se retirer de ce baiser sans délais, car oui c'était un geste aussi intime pour les membres de son espèce. Pourtant, un pâle sourire vint fleurir sur la bouche de Prime alors qu'il répondait d'une voix blanche.

« Ceci est acceptable. »

Le second n'en croyait pas ses yeux quand Jim offrit un sourire plein d'une tristesse encore jamais atteinte dans ce bleu si profond et, après quelques secondes encore d'échanges vulcains, il lâcha les doigts en se reculant très légèrement.

« Je m'excuse une fois de plus pour mon comportement inapproprié, Prime. »

« Ne t'excuse jamais pour quelque chose d'aussi illogique. Je suis moi aussi heureux de te revoir. »

Un sourire nostalgique était ancré sur le visage du vieux Vulcain, comme s'il voyait à travers les apparences de Jim, au plus profond de ce qu'il avait été et ce qu'il pourrait devenir. C'était étrange de voir une version plus âgée de soi-même si ouverte et exprimant autant d'émotion par son visage. Allait-il réellement devenir ainsi, oubliant la plupart des principes vulcains ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus avant, ni comprendre l'implication émotionnelle profonde reliant visiblement les deux individus qu'il épiait.

« As-tu pensé à ce dont nous avons parlé précédemment ? » Questionna finalement Prime calmement.

Spock pouvait sentir dans sa manière de se tenir qu'il voulait _aider_ le capitaine, qu'il avait comme un besoin de l'assister. Jim se mit à rire sans joie et répondit un oui dans un soupire.

« Je sais. » Dit ensuite le jeune humain en se passant une main fébrile dans les cheveux, signe de stress. « Mais risquer de perdre ce que j'ai déjà eu tant de mal à avoir n'est pas envisageable. »

Jim prit le temps de respirer une grande inspiration avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Prime.

« Et malgré votre ressemblance, je sais que je ne suis pas plus votre Jim que vous n'êtes mon Spock. »

Cela semblait blesser profondément les deux interlocuteurs et Spock ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Prime laissa un sourire triste s'épanouir sur son visage pendant qu'il tendait sa main pour recueillir une unique larme qui coulait sur la joue pleine du capitaine.

« Je sais. »

Il y eut un long silence où aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement. Puis le plus âgé reprit en lâchant la joue de l'humain.

« Va dormir, mon capitaine. »

Jim répondit par un baiser à la commissure des lèvres du vieux Spock qui resta stoïque et il finit par s'enfuir sur un « Bonne nuit Prime » murmuré.

Dire que Spock était abasourdi n'aurait pas été très Vulcain mais actuellement il ne pouvait mieux décrire son état mental. Il vit son double lisser un pli invisible sur sa tunique réglementaire d'ambassadeur vulcain et fermer finalement sa porte doucement.

Il avait besoin d'analyser ces données sans aucun sens ni logique. Son rythme cardiaque était bien trop élevé. Une longue session de méditation serait obligatoire cette nuit pour ré-unifier son être dual. Sa partie humaine était actuellement en proie à un ouragan d'émotions ambivalentes.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour la première partie. J'espère que ça aura été à votre goût !

La suite est déjà presque finie : alors, si vous êtes généreu(ses)x en retours, ça pourrait être publié dans un délai très bref… A bon entendeur ! :P

Ha et si quelqu'un de mon autre fandom de prédilection (Shadowhunters) passe par ici, je travaille sur la suite de « Le cadeau d'une vie » et j'ai un nouvel OS pour « Mille et une histoires de Malec » qui devrait sortir prochainement.

A bientôt j'espère !

Pouic


	2. Chapter 2

**Méthode scientifique**

* * *

 **Rating :** T (voire M sûrement)

 **Univers :**

\- Star Trek les films de 2009 (spoiler film 1 et 2, je n'ai pas encore vu le 3!)

\- Infos sur l'univers en général

\- Se situe en cours de la mission de 5 ans, dans le début de la deuxième année

 **Couple :** Spock-Kirk

 **Message :** Bon j'ai pas eu de retours sur la première partie mais je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette fic :D

J'ai fini la partie 4 aujourd'hui donc je vais publier sûrement dans la foulée la suite. Merci pour les 2 follows en tout cas et j'espère que la suite plaira aux gens qui passent par ici. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Méthode scientifique – Partie 2**

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, ayant bien du mal à retrouver ses repères dans la pièce sombre où il était allongé. Oui, ça lui revenait petit à petit : il était dans sa cabine au cœur même de son vaisseau. Tout allait bien. Il pouvait calmer sa respiration. Depuis quelques temps, le sommeil de Jim Kirk était particulièrement laborieux. Peut-être le fait d'approcher du premier anniversaire de sa mort le perturbait plus qu'il n'était capable de l'avouer… ?

Au moins, il pouvait se féliciter d'avoir dormi plus de cinq heures d'affilés. Il savait que c'était uniquement dû au fait qu'il avait nourri son lien avec Spock Prime quelques jours auparavant lors d'une mission diplomatique fort revigorante. Mais maintenant que la présence rassurante de son ami avait disparue, il se sentait seul et démuni face au flot constant d'émotions qui l'assaillait de toute part. Il se leva avec peu d'entrain et se dirigea machinalement vers la douche sonique.

Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être vide. De ne plus rien ressentir à part le froid de l'espace. Comme si ses membres se calcifiaient au fur et à mesure que le temps se déroulait. La chaleur soudaine de l'eau pressurisée sur son corps glacé lui fit reprendre ses esprits. En quelques secondes, il était propre et disponible pour une nouvelle journée. _Une nouvelle journée_ en tant que capitaine de l'USS Enterprise.

Il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli depuis son entrée à Starfleet bien entendu : il était le plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire de la compagnie et le seul à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir sauvé deux fois la Terre dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Clairement, il était respecté par son équipage et il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à naviguer à travers l'espace. Il enfila machinalement son uniforme doré et se regarda dans le miroir quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard : il se trouvait une mauvaise mine.

Il alla se préparer un café à sa petite machine personnelle, privilège des cabines de capitaine, et s'installa à son bureau pour le boire en même temps qu'il faisait semblant de relire un dossier en cours sur son PADD. Il soupira fortement, incapable de se concentrer pour le moment. Il devait se calmer avant de commencer son quart de commandement.

L'infini et le froid de l'espace avaient une mauvaise influence sur son moral. Il s'en rendait bien compte : cela faisait bientôt un an qu'il était sur l'Enterprise pour leur mission d'exploration qui en compterait cinq. Il y avait eu des missions dangereuses, ennuyeuses, merveilleuses, frustrantes ou encore terrifiantes en quelques mois. Ils avaient établi le contact avec de nombreuses espèces nouvelles et fait le bonheur des équipes scientifiques…

Oui, tout ça était bien beau mais la moitié du temps, lui, l'homme d'action incapable de rester en place une seconde, il était terriblement _statique_ , sans rien à faire. L'équipe était si bien rodée qu'il avait à peine à donner des instructions pour que tout fonctionne parfaitement sur le vaisseau. Avait-il vraiment sa place ici ? Hormis prendre des décisions, il n'apportait rien ici. Il prenait le temps de connaître chaque personne engagée sur son bâtiment mais c'était surtout pour combler le vide abyssal qu'il sentait grandir en lui.

D'une certaine manière, il n'était plus pareil depuis qu'il était devenu capitaine. La charge du poste arrivait parfois à lui peser et il essayait de ne _jamais_ penser à sa dernière mort… Même s'il savait qu'il referait exactement les mêmes choix si l'occasion de recommencer lui était donnée.

Jim soupira une nouvelle fois et lava sa tasse à moitié vide dans son évier de salle de bain avant de la ranger soigneusement. Il regarda sa montre murale et se rendit compte qu'il avait bien une heure devant lui avant de commencer son quart. Il devait passer à l'infirmerie : il ne devrait pas croiser grand monde à cette heure très matinale.

* * *

L'enseigne Hosni Sato semblait aller bien mieux. Cette petite du Corps des Ingénieurs avait eu un accident la veille en voulant réparer un élément du vaisseau et avait été conduite en urgence à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, le médecin de bord avait pu la soigner.

« Est-ce que le docteur McCoy vous a dit quand il comptait enfin vous libérer ? » Demanda poliment le capitaine en souriant à la jeune femme rougissante sur son lit d'hôpital.

« Dans la journée, Capitaine. Il a dit que je me remettais très bien de mes brûlures. »

« Bien, parfait ! » Fit Jim en faisant un signe d'au revoir de la main. « Je vais retourner à mes occupations alors et j'aurai plaisir à vous revoir dans la salle des machines, enseigne Sato. »

« Merci mon capitaine. » Répondit la jeune femme dans un grand sourire.

Kirk allait sortir de la pièce d'un pas léger quand il entendit un grand bruit sur sa droite, comme si quelqu'un avait frappé dans une vitre. Il s'arrêta mais n'osa pas se retourner. Il savait bien qui pouvait faire autant de bordel impunément dans l'infirmerie et il n'était pas pressé de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec lui…

« Capitaine, je crois que le docteur McCoy souhaite avoir un entretien avec vous. » Annonça une voix féminine amusée.

Jim fit un demi-tour grâcieux sur lui-même et offrit un sourire charmeur à l'infirmière Chapel. Il apercevait du coin de l'œil son ami Bones au téléphone dans son bureau vitré, sa main encore collée à la paroi qu'il avait frappée pour attirer son attention.

« Il semblerait en effet. »

Le capitaine vit son meilleur ami lui faire signe de l'attendre et montrer de ses deux doigts ses yeux puis Jim, le regard noir. Le message était clair mais Jim n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver seul avec le médecin alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter. Depuis sa dernière visite médicale la semaine dernière, Bones était sur son dos pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi ses signes vitaux étaient plus faibles que d'habitude. Et il ne voulait décidément pas lui dire que c'était à cause d'une petite dépression passagère liée à un chagrin d'amour et une crise de manque de Vulcain…

« Dites-lui que je suis attendu et que je viendrais le voir… Prochainement. » S'amusa Jim en faisant un grand sourire et un petit signe de main à son ami.

L'infirmière et l'enseigne pouffèrent de concert, habituées aux scènes qu'offraient les deux amis régulièrement sur le vaisseau. Le médecin s'embla s'énerver dans son bureau mais ne coupa pas pour autant la communication : le capitaine ne perdait rien pour attendre.

* * *

C'était un Jim amusé de sa blague à l'infirmerie qui arriva dans le laboratoire scientifique numéro 8 : il savait que la vengeance de Bones serait terrible mais il avait l'habitude à force. Ce qui l'intéressait à présent, c'était de voir encore une fois l'immense fleur qu'ils avaient ramenée d'une planète découverte quelques semaines auparavant. Sous couvert de surveiller l'avancée des recherches scientifiques en cours, il venait ici souvent pour admirer la plante aux longs pétales.

En tant que capitaine, il se devait d'être au courant de ce qui se passait sur son vaisseau non ? Et si cela impliquait de pouvoir sentir le doux parfum de cette fleur majestueuse, ce n'était qu'un bonus. Sûr d'être seul, il s'approcha avec prudence, personne ne savait exactement les propriétés de cette plante et l'expérience lui avait appris à être méfiant, et respira le parfum enivrant.

Des images de son enfance lui revenaient : les rares moments heureux passés avec sa mère dans leur jardin loin du regard des autres et des problèmes de sa vie. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, mais sa mère lui manquait à cet instant. Il soupira à mi-chemin entre la nostalgie et l'agacement quand il fut interrompu par un bruit de pas. Il se redressa et s'intéressa à un PADD qui traînait dans le coin pour se donner une contenance.

« Capitaine ! » S'écria une voix masculine qu'il reconnut facilement.

C'était le jeune enseigne Malcom Reed qui avait rejoint l'Enterprise à leur dernière escale. Il était manifestement agréablement surpris de tomber nez-à-nez avec l'officier principal du bâtiment. Jim le soupçonnait même d'être légèrement épris de lui.

« Comment avance le projet de recherche, enseigne Reed ? » Engagea Jim en faisant un pas en arrière pour laisser la place à la tunique bleue.

« Très bien mon capitaine, nous avons établi plusieurs faits- »

Mais le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase : dans son empressement de s'approcher pour offrir une explication à son officier supérieur, il ne fit pas attention et donna un petit coup sur un pétale de la fleur. Jim réagit au quart de tour et courut appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence en tirant à lui le jeune homme. La plante commençait à émettre un son strident et générer une lourde fumée noire. La porte de confinement était déjà en train de se refermer et Jim eût juste le temps de jeter l'enseigne hors du laboratoire avant qu'il ne soit scellé. Tout c'était passé en une fraction de seconde.

Les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement, laissant le capitaine dans une obscurité uniquement coupée par les lampes à chaleur permettant aux plantes de survivre, donnant à la pièce une allure lugubre. Un torrent d'eau lui tomba sur la tête pour tenter d'empêcher la fumée noire de se propager et Jim se fit la réflexion que la journée ne commençait pas vraiment bien.

« McCoy à Kirk. » Grésilla le communicateur à sa ceinture.

« Oui Bones ? » Répondit-il rapidement.

« Il semble qu'il y ait une situation de contamination au laboratoire 8. » Exposa le médecin d'une voix professionnelle.

« Je sais. » Répondit un Jim stoïque en regardant la fumée contaminée se cantonner à ramper sur le sol grâce à l'eau déversée.

« Ramène-toi rapidement alors, il faut évaluer les dégâts bon sang ! » S'écrit-il en perdant le peu de patience qu'il avait.

« Cela va être compliqué… » Tenta d'expliquer le capitaine en sentant dans son timbre de voix qu'il n'allait pas duper son vieil ami.

Il y eût un silence de mort avant que Bones reprenne la parole.

« Ne me dit pas que- »

« Si. » Coupa Jim dans un soupire fataliste.

« Bordel Jim ! Tu vas toutes nous les faire ou quoi ? » S'énerva le médecin, inquiet.

« Bones… » Soupira à nouveau le capitaine, frustré d'être pris au piège : pour une fois il n'y était pour rien !

« Combien de contaminés ? » Repris McCoy de manière professionnelle.

« J'ai réussi à faire sortir l'enseigne Reed avant la fermeture définitive mais il faudra l'examiner au plus vite. Sinon je suis seul. »

« Capitaine ? » Fit une voix en même temps que lui.

Il reconnut en un battement de cœur cette voix. Mais il était maudit ou quoi ? Il vit son second avancer laborieusement jusqu'à lui en évitant la mare visqueuse et noire au sol. La magnifique fleur semblait luire dans la pénombre et, malgré que tout soit brûlé autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe.

« Spcok ?! Mais que faites-vous ici ? » S'étouffa Kirk en oubliant de fermer le canal de son communicateur.

« Ceci est mon laboratoire, Capitaine. » Répondit très logiquement Spock en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Bien. Vous avez remarqué que nous sommes en pleine crise. » Suggéra-t-il, visiblement vexé par la réponse froide de son second.

Spock ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis la mission diplomatique avec son double et il le soupçonnait de lui en vouloir pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Cela lui serrait le cœur mais il ne savait plus vraiment comment agir avec son second. Une boule grandissait dans son ventre et sa gorge : et s'ils avaient été mis en contact avec un agent biologique mortel ? Il avala difficilement sa salive et soudain ses vêtements mouillés semblaient peser une tonne sur son corps frigorifié.

« Oui, il me semble que l'alarme de confinement est un bon indicateur de la situation actuelle. » Crût bon de préciser le Vulcain en réponse à la remarque de son capitaine.

« Bon les tourtereaux, loin de moi l'idée de _vous déranger_ mais j'ai une situation de crise à gérer moi parce que mon capitaine ET son second sont bloqués dans un foutu labo contaminé par une foutue plante extraterrestre ! » Hurla la voix déformée de McCoy à travers le communicateur toujours ouvert et détrempé de Jim.

« Respire Bones. Ça va aller. » Tenta de détendre le capitaine en reprenant le dessus sur son angoisse.

« Mon cul oui que ça va aller. Filez à la douche de décontamination tout de suite, bande d'abrutis ! » Ordonna le médecin.

Jim avisa la petite douche éclairée d'une lumière rouge au fond de la pièce. Il fit signe à Spock de le suivre et l'invita à prendre sa douche en premier.

« Ceci est tout à fait illogique, vous avez été celui le plus exposé à la substance de la fleur. D'autre part, ma condition de Vulcain me permet d'être plus résistant. Il est donc logique que vous passiez en premier. »

« Spock, je ne vais pas y aller alors que vous risquez aussi de- »

« Ho c'est pas bientôt fini oui ?! Vous y allez tous les deux EN MÊME TEMPS ET JE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE MERCI ! » Conclut Bones alors que Jim coupait le communicateur pour avoir la paix.

* * *

Jim se maudit de n'être pas né sous une bonne étoile quand ils furent entièrement nus avec son second dans la douche de décontamination. Spock ne semblait pas être particulièrement pudique : il ne cherchait pas à se soustraire au regard potentiel de son capitaine. Jim se fit la réflexion que peut-être, comme les Vulcains ne pouvaient pas mentir, l'espèce de Spock ne voyait aucun problème à se montrer dans le plus simple appareil.

Le capitaine appuya sur le bouton de lancement et une pluie de gouttes bleutées leur tomba dessus. Dans un rebord de la douche se trouvait des sortes d'éponges pour se frotter la peau et enlever toute particule contaminée de l'épiderme. Les deux membres d'équipage prirent une éponge et commencèrent à se nettoyer méthodiquement dans un silence épais.

L'humain était terriblement tenté de détailler le corps de son homologue et d'y déceler toutes les différences qu'il avait apprises au cours de ses discussions avec Spock Prime ou dans ses recherches sur le sujet. Il était conscient d'avoir développé des sentiments très forts pour son second et il avait eu besoin de réponses à ses questions. Ne pouvant les obtenir de la part de la personne en question, il avait trouvé des dérivés pour s'instruire.

Il n'était donc pas étonné de voir la peau laiteuse de Spock et la teinte verte qu'avait son réseau de veines. Ses réflexions furent coupées net par la voix profonde de son second.

« Vous vous sentez mal Capitaine ? »

Il avait dû arrêter trop longtemps de se décontaminer, entraînant ainsi l'attention du Vulcain sur lui. Il se félicita intérieurement que son désir soit anesthésié par l'anxiété liée à leur situation parce qu'il aurait eu du mal à justifier une érection à cet instant. Mais le regard foncé posé sur lui en une interrogation qui attendait une réaction de sa part aurait pu totalement lui enflammer les sens…

« Non, je réfléchissais à la marche à suivre. »

« Nous devons finir la session de décontamination et attendre les instructions de docteur McCoy. » Récita le Vulcain en se frottant méthodiquement le bras.

« Certes. » Soupira Jim, son cerveau analysant une nouvelle donnée. « Cependant vous n'avez pas pris en compte qu'il va falloir se décontaminer le dos aussi. »

Spock garda le silence et stoppa tout geste. Il parût surpris de la suite du commentaire de son capitaine.

« Je suis conscient que le toucher est sens très sensible pour votre espèce. M'autorisez-vous à vous assister ? »

« Ceci est acceptable. » Répondit le Vulcain après un temps de réflexion.

« Sachez que je n'attends pas de vous que vous me touchiez aussi, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seul. »

Cette phrase sonnait faux dans sa tête : bien sûr qu'il voulait que Spock le touche… Mais pas dans une situation aussi désastreuse et non consentie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé un verre de gravier tant sa gorge était sèche à cet instant précis.

« Votre logique m'est totalement obscure. Tournez-vous et taisez-vous. » Fit Spock en attrapant l'éponge dans les mains de son capitaine pour l'appliquer sans douceur sur son dos.

Jim resta stoïque durant toute la procédure et ne laissa même pas une pensée inconvenante s'échapper de son esprit quand il rendit la pareille à son second. Non, les fesses du Vulcain n'étaient pas parfaitement désirables. Non, ce dos fin mais puissant ne lui donnait pas du tout envie de l'explorer du bout de sa langue. Non, les oreilles pointues ne l'appelaient pas pour des baisers interminables. Non, il n'avait pas du tout envie de lier ses doigts à ceux détendus devant lui pour le baiser si étrange de l'espère ancienne… Il savait se tenir.

« La procédure est remplie à présent. » Indiqua Spock en éteignant enfin la douche de décontamination et en jetant les éponges usagées au sol.

Une petite pièce avec des serviettes et des tuniques médicales s'ouvrit juste à côté d'eux. Ils purent se réfugier dans la salle et s'habiller en silence. Une faible lumière était dispensée ici mais au moins ils étaient au sec et à l'abris de la substance nocive de la plante responsable de tout ce bazar. Une trousse d'urgence et un communicateur neuf étaient posés dans un coin de la pièce avec quelques vivres.

« Bon, plus qu'à attendre que McCoy nous sorte de là ! » Soupira Jim en se laissant glisser contre un des murs.

« En effet. »

Un silence confortable s'installa et il sembla à Jim que plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent sans aucun autre bruit que leurs respirations calmes.

Jim se perdit encore une fois dans ses pensées à l'image de son second : il se rendait compte que lorsque Spock ne lui parlait pas ou l'évitait ostensiblement, comme durant toute la semaine passée, il se sentait vulnérable. Ce qui avait tout remis en question et beaucoup influencé ses sentiments au début, c'était la manière dont Spock et son double avaient envahis son esprit. S'il avait fusionné mentalement avec l'un, il était éperdument tombé amoureux de l'autre sans même réellement s'en rendre compte.

Si la fusion mentale avec Prime lui avait enseigné l'amitié et l'équipe de commandement qu'ils pouvaient être, c'était son Spock à lui qui avait éveillé la certitude d'une confiance inébranlable mutuelle dans leur travail. C'était son Spock qui lui inspirait autant de désir que de sentiments romantiques. Et il se sentait tellement coupable de cela : outre le fait que son second était _en couple_ , il était lui-même responsable de la destruction de sa planète. S'il avait agi plus vite, peut-être que Vulcain serait toujours là, la mère de Spock avec.

Il savait bien que rien de bon ne ressortait de ses sentiments pour son second. Cependant la fusion mentale avec Prime avait aussi marqué son corps au fer rouge. Il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir même comment respirer sans Spock. Et il avait bien vu, au fin-fond de l'esprit du vieil ambassadeur, que ce dernier avait été _lié mentalement_ à son Jim. Un fantôme de ce lien semblait subsister malgré la dimension parallèle et Jim se sentait tellement proche de Prime qu'il en oubliait parfois les bonnes manières, le Vulcain le laissant faire.

« Avez-vous mal quelque part ? » S'enquit Spock en brisant le fil des pensées de son capitaine.

Jim sembla sortir la tête d'un aquarium et reprendre pied avec la réalité : réalité où il était enfermé avec le Vulcain dont il était amoureux et qui lui faisait la gueule pour une raison inconnue.

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi semblez-vous souffrir ? »

Le capitaine ne trouva pas de réponse logique à fournir alors il préféra se taire. Il sentait en lui le besoin impérieux de toucher la peau blanche de Spock pour se rassurer mais il étouffa l'idée rapidement. Il avait chaud d'un coup. Il se gratta le bras avec force.

« Capitaine ? » Fit la voix devenue lointaine de Spock alors qu'il glissait le long du mur.

Tout semblait tourner autour de lui et sa tête lui fit soudain un mal de chien. Il entendit vaguement l'injonction presque inquiète de son second mais il n'arriva pas à lui répondre de sa bouche pâteuse.

« JIM ! »

* * *

« Oh vous m'emmerdez à la fin Spock ! »

Le cri réveilla le capitaine Jim Kirk mais il ne fit aucun geste, trop engourdi. Il reconnût facilement les signes des effets secondaires du traitement contre les allergies sévères. Alors comme ça il avait réussi à être encore plus ridicule qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer… ? Il avait envie de mourir parfois.

« Je vous l'aurai dit s'il c'était réveillé bon sang. »

La voix de Bones lui vrilla encore les oreilles mais il n'arrivait pas percevoir les réponses de son second.

« Laissez-moi travailler en paix ! » Finit par demander le médecin en claquant la porte de la chambre et s'approchant du lit. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi, Jimmy… » Soupira le médecin, la voix chargée d'émotions.

Il se posait la même question tous les jours… Et il n'avait aucune réponse à apporter.

* * *

Et de deux ! Le prochain sera depuis le point de vue de Spock.

Pouic :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Méthode scientifique**

* * *

 **Rating :** T (voire M sûrement)

 **Univers :**

\- Star Trek les films de 2009 (spoiler film 1 et 2, je n'ai pas encore vu le 3!)

\- Infos sur l'univers en général

\- Se situe en cours de la mission de 5 ans, dans le début de la deuxième année

 **Couple :** Spock-Kirk

 **Message :** Oui je publie beaucoup en une fois. Faut dire que le sujet m'a beaucoup inspiré et que j'ai exceptionnellement beaucoup de temps (je suis en voyage professionnel à l'étranger et je me fais bien chier le soir hahaha bref!)

Bonne lecture en espérant que vous suiviez mon délire !

* * *

 **Méthode scientifique – Partie 3**

* * *

Spock commençait à avoir assez de données sur son capitaine. Il n'avait pas encore totalement digéré la révélation sur son double et Jim, mais il tentait de toute sa volonté d'y trouver une base logique. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime depuis une semaine et il avait totalement abandonné la partie sociable de son quotidien pour se concentrer sur la recherche de réponses à ses interrogations.

Plusieurs hypothèses s'étaient finalement imposées à lui pour expliquer la dépression de Kirk :

1\. Le capitaine avait été en contact avec une maladie inconnue et en développait à présent les symptômes. Pour cette possibilité, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose hormis requérir l'attention du docteur McCoy.

2\. Le capitaine souffrait à cause d'un élément lié à ses émotions ou son ressenti sur quelque chose. Pour l'aider, il lui faudrait découvrir la véritable cause de la dépression et la combattre aux côtés de l'humain.

3\. Le capitaine s'était lié à son double et souffrait de l'absence de son compagnon. Aussi improbable que celui pouvait paraitre, il commençait à sérieusement l'envisager.

Cette dernière hypothèse était complétement folle et il était presque illogique d'y penser. Elle était uniquement fondée sur une _intuition_ de sa partie humaine. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas grande valeur à ses yeux et Spock la refoula encore une fois.

Kirk était toujours bienveillant envers son équipage et ne semblait pas sujet à d'autres problèmes de santé que le manque de sommeil et un appétit limité. Il n'avait aucune saute d'humeur, ou du moins uniquement celles habituelles pour un humain. La première hypothèse était donc écrouée par les faits. Et la troisième complétement hors de propos.

Spock se concentra à nouveau sur ses recherches : il était installé à son bureau dans un des laboratoires. Il fût soudain interrompu par l'entrée fracassante de l'ingénieur en chef du vaisseau, Scott Montgomery. Il était extrêmement rare de le croiser en dehors des entrailles de sa « précieuse Demoiselle » et encore plus dans le quartier des laboratoires. Il le cherchait visiblement car son visage s'éclaira en le reconnaissant.

Scotty s'approcha à grands pas et se posta devant le second officier jusqu'à qu'il daigna lever les yeux sur lui. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse et le toisait avec fermeté.

« Commandeur Spock, j'ai une requête à vous faire. » Commença le jeune homme avec son fort accent écossais et, voyant l'attention que lui portait enfin le Vulcain, il continua. « Je ne souhaite pas me mêler de choses qui ne me regardent pas, mais il y a un souci avec le capitaine. »

« Vous avez toute mon attention. » Spécifia Spock en se détachant un peu de son bureau pour faire totalement face à l'ingénieur.

« Bien. » Scotty soupira lourdement et se lança d'une traite ensuite. « Vous trouvez ça normal vous qu'il vienne s'asseoir contre la porte blindée du réacteur quand il pense que je ne suis pas là et qu'il reste là de longues minutes ? Non parce que qu'avant ça arrivait parfois, je disais rien, mais maintenant il vient tout le temps et ça m'angoisse… Et- »

« Monsieur Scott ! » Coupa Spock en enregistrant tout ce qu'il apprenait : définitivement l'hypothèse deux.

« C'est pas un comportement normal. Même pour notre fantasque capitaine. » Rajouta encore l'écossais ayant besoin de confier son trouble.

« Je comprends vos inquiétudes. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » Spécifia Spock qui n'était jamais sûr avec les humains en proie à leurs émotions.

« Aidez-le ! » S'offusqua Scotty en secouant la tête. « Vous êtes son second et son ami non ? Vous êtes le mieux placé pour l'aider ! »

Le Vulcain se garda de faire remarquer à son interlocuteur qu'il était aussi l'ami de Jim. Le mécanicien de haut vol ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer de toute façon : il avait déjà tourné les talons, sa mission accomplie. L'envie de Spock d'aider son capitaine tournait actuellement à l'obsession et si le reste de l'équipage s'y mettait aussi, ils n'étaient pas prêts de se calmer ! Il devait maintenant appliquer des solutions au problème dépressif de Jim.

* * *

Ils étaient attablés dans le réfectoire des officiers et partageaient un repas tous ensemble. En face de lui, Spock pouvait citer son capitaine et le médecin de bord alors que le lieutenant Uruha était à sa droite. Ils terminaient leur diner où, pour une fois, Bones et Jim ne s'étaient pas entretués. Etait-ce parce que la convalescence du capitaine pour sa dernière allergie était toujours en cours ? Pour dire la totale vérité, le capitaine semblait même éteint et jouait avec le reste de sa nourriture dans l'assiette. Spock n'avait pas desserré les lèvres de tout le repas.

Un discret coup de coude dans son bras le fit tourner la tête vers Uruha. Elle lui adressa un sourire engageant une fois qu'elle eut son attention et Spock se rappela leur discussion à propos de Kirk. Même s'ils étaient séparés émotionnellement parlant depuis presque dix mois, le second avait toujours un profond respect pour l'avis de son ancienne compagne et il acceptait ses conseils. Ils étaient restés très proches mais ne partageaient plus aucune intimité superflue et ceci d'un commun accord. Parfois, même relativement souvent, ils passaient leurs soirées ensemble à discuter. C'était lors d'une de ces soirées que Nyota c'était permis quelques remarques pour lui soutirer des confidences sur le capitaine…

« Tant qu'on est dans les confidences, je peux te dire quelque chose ? »

« Je t'en prie. »

« Je te trouve froid et dur avec le capitaine. »

Cela avait eu sur lui l'effet d'une bombe car il ne voulait pas donner cette impression.

« Que veux-tu exprimer par cette idée ? » Avait-il demandé pour confirmer sa pensée.

« Tu ne lui as jamais fait de cadeaux au quotidien, tu le critiques souvent et tu ne sembles pas avoir développé de liens amicaux plus approfondis alors que _je sais_ que tu l'aimes bien. »

« Les Vulcains ne ressentent pas ce genre de choses. »

« Oh ne joue pas sur les mots. Je sais que tu entretiens du respect et de l'intérêt pour l'existence de Kirk. »

« En effet, ceci est correct. »

« Pourtant on dirait que tu le détestes encore parfois. »

« Je n'aurai pas tenté de le sauver après la trahison de Khan si c'était le cas. »

« Je le sais moi. Mais lui ? »

Il avait dû paraitre pensif car la jeune femme avait continué d'un ton doux.

« Fais un effort : soit plus souvent l'ami fidèle et _constant_ que je connais ! »

« Que me conseilles-tu ? »

Nyota avait eu l'air de ne pas croire à sa chance et avait semblé particulièrement heureuse de pouvoir l'aider. Il avait souvent réfuté ses thèses avant aujourd'hui d'où sa confusion toute humaine.

« Invite-le à faire quelque chose que tu aimes, pour vous créer des liens en dehors des missions. Montre-lui que tu n'es pas un robot ! »

Spock n'avait pas relevé l'insulte de « robot », il avait déjà bien trop l'habitude de se faire appeler ainsi par son ancienne compagne. Il acceptait le fait que la promiscuité sentimentale donnait certains droits à l'autre.

« Quoi donc comme activité ? Je l'invite à chanter pendant que je l'accompagne à la lyre ? »

C'était son activité de prédilection en dehors de son travail pour Starfleet et il avait toujours passé des moments raisonnablement agréables auprès de la lieutenant à effectuer ceci. Cependant, il ne voyait pas vraiment le capitaine Kirk dans ce décor.

« Ne soit pas cynique : si je ne te connaissais pas bien, je pourrais penser que tu es humain ! »

Elle se moquait de lui, il en reconnaissait les signes avec l'expérience.

« Non, je pensais à quelque chose de plus simple. » Elle avait réfléchi quelques secondes avant d'ajouter avec entrain. « Les échecs par exemple ! »

« Les échecs ne sont vraiment pas une _chose simple_ , Nyota… »

« Tu m'as compris, robot Vulcain ! »

Les éclats de rire d'Uruha étaient toujours, même en souvenir, un rafraichissement pour son âme. Spcok reprit le cours de la réalité et remarqua qu'un silence s'éternisait.

« McCoy t'a demandé ce que tu allais faire ce soir. » Aida Nyota en lui souriant tendrement pour l'encourager.

« Veuillez m'excuser, j'étais peu attentif. »

« Non, sans blague ! » Railla le médecin.

« Jim, voulez-vous jouer aux échecs avec moi ? » Lâcha un Spock très calme et sûr de lui.

La réaction des gens autours de la table ne se fit pas attendre : Bones recracha le contenu de son verre dans son assiette en manquant de s'étouffer, Uruha rayonnait et le capitaine releva la tête comme si on venait de lui mettre une claque.

« Euh oui. Avec plaisir. Dans mes quartiers d'ici une heure ? » Répondit le concerné en souriant.

« C'est entendu. »

Le Vulcain se releva et quitta la salle sous le regard brûlant de son capitaine.

* * *

Spock était en route pour son rendez-vous aux quartiers du capitaine quand il reconnut la voix de son ancienne compagne. Décidément, il avait le sens du timing pour collecter des données sur Kirk… Il resta en retrait pour saisir la fin de la conversation.

« Ne le prenez pas pour de la drague capitaine, mais allez-vous bien en ce moment ? »

« Pourquoi prendrais-je votre charmante visite pour ce qu'elle n'est pas lieutenant Uruha ? Malgré ce que vous pensez tous savoir de ma vie, je ne suis pas le sex-addict imaginé collectivement. Je ne renie pas mon goût pour la chaire, peu importe son origine, mais je ne pense pas qu'à sauter mes subordonnés. »

La voix de Jim était amusée mais il sentait tout de même une pointe de fatigue émotionnelle.

« Je ne voulais pas vous vexer… »

« Il n'en est rien Uruha, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis touché par votre attention à mon égard et je peux répondre honnêtement que chaque jour comporte son lot de difficultés mais qu'il en est de même pour chacun de nous ici. »

Il y eut un bruit de tissus que Spock identifia comme étant la main de la jeune femme sur l'épaule du capitaine.

« Servir sous vos ordres est un honneur. »

« Le plaisir est partagé. » Le ton du capitaine se fit cajoleur. « Peut-être puis-je enfin apprendre votre prénom vu que vous venez impunément me draguer directement à ma porte… ? »

« Bonne soirée capitaine ! » Fut la seule réponse riante que Jim reçu ce soir-là.

* * *

Le capitaine réfléchissait visiblement à son prochain coup, les sourcils froncés et une main soutenant son menton. Le silence était confortable entre les deux mais Spock ne savait pas comment agir dans le cadre si intime des quartiers de Kirk. D'autant plus que la pensée totalement illogique de _toucher_ son capitaine le taraudait de plus en plus souvent. Il ne souhaitait pas laisser s'exprimer sa partie humaine mais il sentait que quelque chose d'énorme se cachait sous la dépression flagrante de Jim. Et bien qu'il eût très envie de savoir, car l'acquisition de connaissance était logique pour son peuple, il ne se sentait pas assez téméraire actuellement pour aller au-devant de tout ceci. Surtout que son envie de toucher Jim était pour fusionner mentalement avec lui et aller chercher dans son esprit les réponses à ses questions…

Spock se redressa sur le siège et croisa ses mains sur la table en face de lui. Il appréciait grandement le fait que son ami ait augmenté la température de la cabine de quelques degrés : il avait souvent froid sur le vaisseau, étant habitué à la température de sa planète natale. L'attention était remarquable d'autant plus qu'il y avait à sa disposition quelques mets vulcains sur une desserte ainsi qu'une odeur d'encens de méditation flottant dans l'air. Il se sentait un peu comme chez lui. Où Jim avait-il appris à recevoir avec autant de précision les membres de sa communauté ?

« A vous Spock. » Précisa la voix un peu nerveuse du capitaine en le replongeant dans la réalité de la partie en cours.

Le second évalua la stratégie de son adversaire et au moment de déplacer un de ses pions, il faillit frôler accidentellement les doigts de Jim. Il retira vivement sa main, comme s'il c'était brûlé et seul le son du pion se stabilisant sur le plateau se fit entendre. Spock plongea son regard dans celui du capitaine : il y lut une profonde douleur et un éclair de compréhension illumina les iris bleutées. La main de l'humain tremblait, toujours au même endroit au-dessus du plateau et quand il s'en rendit compte, il tenta de le cacher en la ramenant à lui comme pour se protéger. Spock se fit la réflexion qu'il était visiblement une partie du problème. Son envie de fusionner avec Jim se décupla et c'était pour cela aussi qu'il s'y refusait : cet acte intime ne devait pas se faire pour satisfaire une curiosité scientifique mais plutôt pour lier deux êtres jusque dans leurs âmes.

Spock prit le parti de faire comme si de rien n'était et termina son geste en déplaçant son pion là où le désirait. Jim s'empressa de jouer à son tour, une tension visible dans l'arc des muscles de ses épaules. Un froid glacial semblait avoir remplacé l'air de la pièce. La fin de la partie arriva très vite, Spock écrasant totalement son adversaire qui avait perdu toute combativité.

« Bien Monsieur Spock, je suis épuisé. Pas de revanche pour ce soir. » Le ton se voulait riant mais une douleur sourde engluait la voix du capitaine.

« Une autre fois peut-être ? » Proposa le Vulcain en se relevant avec aisance.

« Oui, disons cela. »

Spock s'approcha rapidement de la porte, prêt à sortir, quand il se retourna brusquement pour regarder Jim ranger le jeu d'une main et se frotter les yeux d'une autre. Le capitaine est-il sur le point de _pleurer_ ?

« Sommes-nous amis capitaine ? »

Jim releva la tête tellement vite vers son interlocuteur qu'il put entendre les vertèbres craquer.

« Bien sûr ! » S'exclama le jeune humain un peu trop énergiquement avant de se reprendre. « Enfin, si cela vous convient. »

Spock répondit d'un signe de tête approbateur et respectueux. Semblant être revigoré par leur échange, Jim sourit et rajouta sur un ton taquin.

« Et je vous ai déjà dit mille fois que vous pouvez m'appeler Jim en dehors de nos quarts de commandement. »

« Bien Jim. Merci pour la partie. »

La surprise se lisait sur les traits du capitaine mais un sourire un peu plus large s'épanouissait lentement.

« Mais je vous en prie Spock. Ma cabine vous est toujours ouverte. »

Spock sentit que quelque chose lui échappait dans la formulation mais il ne comprit pas quoi exactement. Au moment de fermer la porte qu'il avait franchie, il perçut à nouveau de la détresse dans le regard du capitaine. Cependant le contact visuel fut rompu par la porte close.

Il eût comme l'impression que sa partie humaine explosait en petits morceaux pour essayer de se frayer un chemin par tous les moyens jusqu'à Jim. Cela le frappa alors comme une telle évidence qu'il faillit _rire_. Il y avait ce quelque chose au fond de lui qu'il ne voulait pas voir avant. Quelque chose de fort, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant, comme une chaleur rassurante quand il était proche d'un Jim souriant sincèrement.

L'humain enfoui en lui hurlait de retourner dans la chambre du capitaine et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer à s'en étouffer. Mais c'était le Vulcain actuellement aux commandes et il resta un long moment devant la porte sans bouger, se battant intérieurement contre lui-même.

Finalement, il allait falloir qu'il comprenne à quel stade de compromission émotionnelle il était envers son capitaine.

* * *

Et de trois ! Le prochain chapitre est de nouveau sous le point de vue de Jim.

Hésitez pas à laisser une petite remarque positive ou négative, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Pouic


	4. Chapter 4

**Méthode scientifique**

* * *

 **Rating :** T (voire M sûrement)

 **Univers :**

\- Star Trek les films de 2009 (spoiler film 1 et 2, je n'ai pas encore vu le 3!)

\- Infos sur l'univers en général

\- Se situe en cours de la mission de 5 ans, dans le début de la deuxième année

 **Couple :** Spock-Kirk

 **Message :** Merci pour les deux favoris, j'imagine que cette histoire plaît à mes deux lectrices? :)

Voici donc la suite du point de vue de Jim une dernière fois. Le prochain chapitre sera la conclusion déjà. Je suis en pleine écriture du lemon actuellement et comme j'avais fini, autant publier la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Méthode scientifique – Partie 4**

* * *

Jim Kirk était allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix et les yeux grands ouverts. Une faible lumière était dispensée par sa lampe de chevet intégrée à la tête de lit. Il portait encore sa tenue dorée et se prélassait avec joie depuis environ dix minutes quand son quart avait pris fin.

« J'ai lu au journal officiel que les négociations de paix avec les Romuliens se passaient bien. »

Le capitaine avait un communicateur allumé sur son ventre qui retransmettait une conversation longue distance. Une voix grave lui répondait.

« C'est en effet le cas. »

« Je suis heureux que votre travail ait porté ses fruits, Prime. » Sourit Jim en se grattant la barbe naissante sur le menton.

« Je te remercie mon vieil ami. Même si je n'ai pas pu sauver leurs terres dans le futur, je me sens satisfait d'avoir participé à empêcher une guerre entre nos deux nations après la destruction de Vulcain dans cet espace-temps. »

Jim garda le silence quelques secondes en pensant à sa propre culpabilité envers la planète-mère de son interlocuteur. Il espérait vraiment un jour réussir à se pardonner comme semblait l'avoir fait Spock Prime.

« Comment te sens-tu Jim ? »

La voix inquiète du Vulcain raisonna entre les murs de la cabine du capitaine.

« Etrangement, cela va mieux même si je suis un peu perdu. »

Jim avait pris l'habitude d'être totalement honnête avec le vieux Vulcain : il ne ressentait que de la confiance envers lui et il avait aucune envie de lui mentir.

« Dois-je comprendre qu'un nouveau développement est en cours avec mon jeune double… ? »

La curiosité était palpable dans la voix grave de Prime et cela fit presque rire le capitaine.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr mais les choses changent. »

« Peux-tu être plus précis ? »

Jim éclat franchement de rire.

« Votre alter-ego me propose des activités souvent depuis la désastreuse première partie d'échec. »

« Ceci est une bonne chose, non ? »

« Oui. » Jim pouvait le dire en toute honnêteté : il passait de bons moments avec Spock. « Cependant, mon Spock reste souvent muet pendant ces moments. »

« Donnes-lui du temps. J'ai toujours été très taciturne lorsque je sors des sentiers battus de ma vie. »

« Je garde cela en tête, merci. »

La discussion dura encore quelques minutes puis le capitaine raccrocha la communication. Ils ne se contactaient pas souvent, mais Jim appréciait grandement leurs échanges. Cela lui faisait du bien et il savait qu'il en était de même pour le Vulcain.

Il se leva avec entrain pour prendre une douche : il avait une partie d'échec avec Spock dans moins de vingt minutes. Presque un mois avait passé depuis la première fois et leurs activités ensemble se produisaient maintenant plusieurs fois par semaine. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il profitait avec plaisir de ces instants avec son second. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir autant de temps libre avec le Vulcain toutefois. Un fois, il avait fait une blague à propos de cela et la réponse de l'extraterrestre l'avait totalement chamboulé. Il se souvenait exactement de ses propres mots et de la réponse extrêmement sérieuse de Spock.

« Spock, si vous passez tout votre temps libre avec moi, j'ai bien peur que le lieutenant Uruha finisse par me tuer ! »

« Pourquoi donc voudrait-elle faire une chose pareille ? »

« Je lui vole du temps avec son petit-ami voyons ! »

« Je pense qu'il vous manque une information essentielle pour comprendre : je ne suis plus en couple avec le lieutenant Uruha depuis presque un an Jim. Donc il n'y a aucun problème pour faire cette partie maintenant. »

Et le Vulcain avait continué à marcher comme si de rien été alors qu'il venait de lâcher une _bombe nucléaire_ sur l'esprit et le cœur du capitaine. Sa seule réaction avait été d'arrêter de marcher et d'essayer de calmer ses ardeurs : oui il l'aimait à en crever à petit feu, oui il avait envie de se jeter sur lui maintenant qu'il le savait célibataire… Mais il n'était vraiment pas sûr de l'accueil qui lui serait réservé. Autant attendre un peu et tenter de petites choses pour le moment.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient pris contact avec une civilisation amicale inconnue jusqu'alors. Le capitaine avait eu le plaisir d'entrer en contact avec une nouvelle espèce assez évoluée pour ne pas briser la Première Directive. Ils avaient donc fait une longue escale dans la capitale de la planète pour préparer une future mission diplomatique commandée par l'état-major de Starfleet. Une découverte si énorme allait faire du bruit au sein de la société et Jim se réjouissait de diriger l'équipe de premier contact.

Il avait d'ailleurs autorisé une soirée de permission à tout son personnel pour fêter ça avec l'accord du gouvernement de la planète et de sa propre hiérarchie. Il profitait de sa soirée pour boire un coup dans une sorte d'auberge locale avec son médecin de bord.

« Quel plaisir de sortir un peu de ce tas de ferraille ! » S'exclama Bones en s'étirant joyeusement sur la banquette de leur table.

« Sois un peu plus respectueux de mon vaisseau Bones. » Réprimanda Jim en riant de bon cœur à la remarque de son ami.

« Veuillez m'excuser, _Capitaine_ , je voulais dire ce _merveilleux_ tas de ferraille… » Répliqua l'autre d'une voix cynique en faisant des gestes obscènes de la main.

« Merci, je préfère largement ! »

Le médecin pouffa de rire et remercia le serveur qui avait déposé leurs boissons sur la table.

« A l'infini de l'espace ? » Proposa Jim en levant son verre.

« Santé ! » Confirma McCoy en claquant son verre contre celui de son ami de toujours.

Ils sirotèrent leur boisson pendant quelques secondes avant que le médecin prenne la parole sur un ton taquin.

« Bon. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus aucune oreille indiscrète et que nous pouvons _enfin_ boire un coup entre hommes. » Bizarrement cela sonnait comme des insultes dans la bouche de Bones. « Il se passe quoi avec l' _elfe_? »

La perspicacité de Bones avait toujours surpris Jim autant que sa capacité à être discret quand c'était nécessaire. Il voulut lui répondre par une blague mais il se ravisa en voyant le regard sérieux de son ami.

« Ne t'avise surtout pas de me prendre pour un abruti Jim… J'ai bien vu que quelque chose avait changé entre vous depuis quelques semaines et que bizarrement cela t'avait fait du bien. »

Et là, Jim lui raconta : sa relation amicale avec Spock Prime et le décalage qu'il ressentait avec leur Spock (il omit volontairement de parler de la fusion mentale, c'était bien trop intime pour être raconté comme ça), sa difficulté à faire face à ses doutes parfois, la tension qu'il sentait avec son second alors qu'il voulait vraiment être proche de lui, puis la joie simple qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il passait juste du temps à jouer aux échecs avec lui depuis quelques temps.

« Je ne pensais pas lever un tel lièvre… » Bones semblait avoir pris un mur dans la tête. « Jim, es-tu _amoureux_ de cet elfe ?! »

Jim prit le temps d'avaler une longue gorgée de sa boisson pour se donner du courage : il y était enfin. Avouer à son meilleur ami ses sentiments les rendait presque palpable dans l'air. Même avec Prime, il n'avait pas exprimé clairement la chose, tournant autour du pot à chaque fois. Il fallait sauter, maintenant.

« Oui, définitivement je le suis. »

Un petit silence suivit sa confirmation et Bones lâcha un soupire à fendre l'âme.

« Tu choisis jamais le chemin le plus simple hein ? »

« Jamais. »

« Bon, laisse-moi évaluer un peu la gravité de ta situation. » Jim ne pût s'empêcher de rire face au professionnalisme de son ami. « Par rapport aux flirts de l'Académie, il se situe où ? »

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de ranger leurs conquêtes en fonction de l'importance des unes et des autres. C'était puérile mais cela donnait facilement une bonne idée de leur implication sentimentale, ou non, sans avoir besoin de tout dire. Ils étaient des hommes bordel, ils ne pouvaient pas décemment parler _sentiments_ comme ça non ?

« Bien au-dessus. »

« Au-delàs d'Alec ?! » Souffla Bones, n'osant visiblement pas entendre la réponse.

Alec avait été son compagnon pendant presque deux ans sans que personne à part quelques rares amis ne soit au courant. Alec avait été son professeur de pilotage à l'Académie. Il avait dû arrêter sa carrière de capitaine à cause d'une mauvaise blessure. Cependant, il enseignait avec une telle passion que Jim s'était rapidement lié à lui. Cet homme avait des yeux bleus magnifiques et ils avaient passé de bons moments ensemble.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient gardé leur relation secrète pour éviter toute réaction inappropriée quant à leurs statuts respectifs, et cela avait permis à Jim d'entretenir son mythe de mauvais garçon grâce à son tempérament dragueur. Il avait eu quelques amantes et amants de tout genre dans sa vie mais Alec avait été le plus important et régulier jusqu'à la fin de ses études.

« Bien au-delàs Bones… »

« Merde alors ! »

« Ouep. »

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? »

« J'en ai aucune foutue idée. »

Ils commandèrent une autre consommation et passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à parler comme des adolescents.

* * *

Jim ne savait plus trop comment ils en étaient arrivés là mais à présent, lorsque leurs soirées avec son second se passaient dans les appartements de ce dernier, une fois leurs parties terminées, Spock se mettait à jouer de la lyre vulcaine. Le capitaine adorait entendre la musique traditionnelle de son second et, bien sûr, celui-ci maîtrisait parfaitement son art. C'était logique après tout quand on connaissait le bonhomme.

Le capitaine restait parfois plus d'une heure à écouter jouer son ami avant de rentrer apaisé à sa propre chambre. Il avait pris goût à la culture vulcaine en se penchant dessus : cette civilisation était passionnante et complexe. Tellement différente des humains ! Il avait découvert en lisant des documents encyclopédiques que même leur sexualité et leur vision du couple était _très_ différente…

Ce soir-là, ils avaient joué au moins trois parties : Jim refusait de laisser Spock gagner à chaque fois. Il avait fini par réussir à battre son second et il en était satisfait. Le Vulcain lui avait alors proposé de le divertir à la lyre pour fêter cette victoire et Jim n'avait pu qu'accepter même s'il se sentait très fatigué d'un coup. Il n'avait pas la force de refuser alors qu'il sentait le sommeil le gagner : Jim avait bien chaud avec la température étouffante de la chambre du Vulcain. Il s'engourdissait petit à petit et était tellement bien, heureux même alors qu'il avait totalement conscience que ce n'était pas bien d'être ici si tard. Ou même de s'endormir dans le salon de son second…

« Vous seriez mieux dans un lit Jim. »

La voix de Spock flotta dans les airs quelques secondes avant que Jim la comprenne réellement. Il fut mortifié d'avoir piqué du nez alors que le Vulcain jouait encore. Sa dernière envie était de réussir à vexer l'extraterrestre avec qui il avait enfin une relation plus approfondie. Il se sentit bête et comprit totalement pourquoi son second lui proposait gentiment de retourner dans sa cabine. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le quitter…

« Allez vous mettre contre la tête de lit. Vous serez mieux installé. »

Le capitaine ouvrit grand les yeux et dévisagea son ami.

« Vous plaisantez ? »

« Bien sûr que non Jim. Allez vous mettre ici et je continue à jouer sans avoir l'impression que vous allez chuter à tout moment de la chaise, emporté par la gravité du vaisseau. »

Kirk n'en crût pas ses oreilles et saisit sa chance en acceptant. A peine installé, il se sentit à nouveau sombrer au rythme lancinant de la musique et cette fois, il s'endormit réellement sans plus d'inquiétude sur ce qui était convenable ou non… L'odeur du Vulcain un peu épicée et si particulière l'enveloppait comme une couverture : il était vraiment bien.

* * *

En se réveillant progressivement, Jim Kirk se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas eu un sommeil aussi réparateur depuis très longtemps. La langueur dans ses muscles et la chaleur diffuse du drap sur son corps lui donnaient envie de s'étirer comme un chat. Il soupira doucement et ouvrit les yeux pour chercher l'heure sur sa table de chevet.

Pourtant, il tomba littéralement nez à nez avec un Spock visiblement profondément endormi. Pas de réveil donc. Dire qu'il ne paniqua pas serait un mensonge. Avant d'engager tout mouvement de retraite stratégique, il se rendit compte de plusieurs choses :

1\. Spock dormait donc il avait le temps d'analyser la situation.

2\. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés.

3\. Il se souvenait s'être endormi _assis_ sur le lit et non pas sous les couvertures.

Spock n'avait pas dû avoir le courage de le réveiller après leur soirée et l'avait probablement laissé dormir ici. C'était logique vu que son second semblait prendre très à cœur son manque de sommeil visible depuis quelques semaines. Bon maintenant qu'il était là, autant en profiter à fond avant le réveil du Vulcain ? Il aurait bien l'occasion de trouver une idée de réaction pour ne pas se jeter sur lui…

Il prit le temps de détailler le visage apaisé et totalement détendu du jeune Vulcain devant lui : Jim n'avait pas franchement été séduit par le physique de Spock en premier lieu. Il trouvait sa coupe ridicule et ses traits toujours soucieux le faisaient rire. Cependant, il adorait ses oreilles et en le voyant ainsi abandonné au sommeil, il le trouvait absolument magnifique : une harmonie douce ressortait de ses traits.

Il avait appris à aimer toutes les facettes de cet être et il se rendait bien compte que ses sentiments étaient bien plus fort que ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Presque disproportionnés. Il était dingue. Et un jour, il en payerait le prix.

Etre si proche de Spock et en même temps ne pas le toucher remplissait ses batteries et le rendait presque fou. Il s'en sentit un peu coupable mais il serait capable de gérer ça. Spock semblait toujours dans un profond sommeil mais sa voix claire et bien réveillée brisa le silence de la chambre, surprenant doublement de capitaine dans ses pensées.

« Avez-vous déjà eu peur de perdre quelqu'un Jim ? »

Une fois le choc passé, le jeune humain reprit le contrôle de lui-même et ne pût s'empêcher de répliquer d'une voix amusée, le souffle court.

« Pas très vulcain comme question ça Monsieur Spock… »

Jim vit distinctement la main de Spock se lever jusqu'à son visage : ils étaient face à face, allongés sur le flanc et même si les yeux du Vulcain étaient toujours fermés, le capitaine avait l'impression que son corps entier se consumait sous un regard invisible. Allait-il _fusionner_ avec lui ?

Le Vulcain suspendit son geste à la dernière seconde en entendant la respiration saccadée de son capitaine qui anticipait le contact. La voix du second était tellement profonde quand il prit la parole à nouveau que Jim crut s'y noyer.

« La peur est un sentiment que nous analysons pour nous en défaire Jim. » Le regard de Spock s'ouvrit et ils échangèrent sans bouger, connecté au-delàs du visible. « Répondez à ma question. »

Ce n'était pas un ordre mais plus une invitation. Jim choisit d'y répondre avec honnêteté.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Kirk garda le silence et rompit le lien visuel qui était beaucoup trop intense pour lui. Il roula dans le lit pour se retrouver sur le dos et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

« J'ai peur de me perdre moi-même parfois… »

Spock réagit à cette remarque par un petit frisson : Jim avait pu le sentir à sa manière de contracter son corps à ses côtés. Ils étaient à la limite de se toucher et le capitaine pouvait apprécier la chaleur brûlante du Vulcain contre lui. Il était enivré.

« Est-ce pour cela que vous ne dormez pas ? »

La question surprit encore Jim : Spock avait montré de l'intérêt pour sa santé ces derniers temps, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il s'en souciait tant. Il ne voyait aucun moyen d'échapper à la discussion hormis fuir physiquement. Il n'était pas un lâche. Il choisit donc d'être transparent autant qu'il pouvait car se livrer à Spock ne pouvait pas être une erreur. Il voulait de solides bases à leur relation, amicale ou non.

« En partie je pense oui. Je crois que mon histoire ne m'aide pas à avoir quelque chose à quoi me rattacher. Alors parfois, quand c'est trop de tout à la fois, je sombre un peu. »

L'aveu qu'il venait de faire le surpris lui-même et il se sentit bête de se confier ainsi. Il commença un mouvement pour s'enfuir mais le corps souple de Spock au-dessus de lui l'en empêcha totalement. Il n'y avait toujours aucun contact entre leur peau mais le cœur de Jim semblait vouloir s'arracher de sa cage thoracique. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation. S'il l'avait eu une seule seconde depuis hier soir.

« Sombreriez-vous moins si je vous retenais ? »

Jim devait être en train de rêver, ce n'était pas possible qu'une telle chose se produise réellement. Il avait déjà rêvé de son second, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Cependant ses rêves en général étaient moins chastes… Il tendit alors la main pour caresser doucement les oreilles du Vulcain comme il en avait envie depuis maintenant des mois et se mit à rire. Son rire était un peu fou et le regard consterné de Spock lui donna envie de rire encore plus. Il se calma toutefois en entendant son second _ronronner_ sous ses doigts.

« Mes rêves sont de plus en plus étranges… »

Son murmure se perdit dans la chambre.

« Votre remarque est tout à fait illogique. »

« Hum ? » Demanda un Jim distrait alors qu'il jouait avec grand plaisir avec la peau soyeuse du pavillon pointu de Spock.

Il força ensuite son second à se redresser et s'asseoir dans le lit pour se mettre en face de lui. S'il rêvait, autant en profiter à fond ! Il lui attrapa les mains et frotta lentement la pulpe des doigts un peu verts contre les siens. Le corps de Spock fut parcouru de frissons mais il ne se retira pas, confirmant au capitaine qu'il était en plein délire.

« Comme cela m'a manqué… J'en reviens pas de dire ça mais dommage que je dorme. »

Un rire triste lui échappa alors qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur leurs mains liées.

« Je maintiens que votre remarque est illogique Jim. » Ajouta encore le Vulcain d'une voix éraillée.

Décidément, Jim adorait ce que son imagination créait : c'était plus vrai que nature et délicieux à entendre.

« Pourquoi donc Monsieur Spock ? »

« Parce que vous ne pouvez pas dormir et rêver si je suis moi-même conscient. »

La logique brutale de la réponse fit prendre instantanément conscience à Jim qu'il ne rêvait pas. Cela créa une intense vague de panique en lui, et, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il stoppa tout mouvement envers son second, les yeux écarquillés. Il fixait Spock comme si c'était un extraterrestre. Oh bordel, il _était_ un extraterrestre, pensa confusément l'humain en lâchant les mains liées aux siennes pour tenter une manœuvre de fuite.

Peine perdue cependant car Spock ne le laissa pas faire : il le retint en le clouant au lit de toute la force de son corps fin mais musclé. Bien plus fort que les humains, Jim ne pût rien faire. Il était tout simplement mortifié et terriblement excité par la situation.

« Pourquoi tenter de vous enfuir maintenant ? » Comme il n'y eût aucune réponse, le Vulcain continua. « Vous semblez tout à fait connaître la signification de vos gestes envers mon espèce et pourtant cela ne semblait pas vous déranger quelques secondes avant. »

Jim n'arriva à murmurer uniquement un « En effet », ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir. Il percevait le souffle incandescent de Spock sur son visage et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

« Puis-je ? »

Spock lui présentait deux doigts qu'il approcha de la tempe gaude du capitaine. Jim ne savait pas comment réagir : il avait terriblement envie de fusionner mentalement avec Spock mais en même temps, il était inquiet du résultat. L'inconnu des réactions du jeune Vulcain le paralysait.

Son second attendait patiemment l'autorisation du capitaine pour entrer dans son esprit et ainsi éviter de le _violer_. Car la fusion mentale vulcaine était vraiment un geste particulièrement intime et le faire sans un consentement mutuel était une véritable agression pour ses paires. Jim reprit son souffle et ferma les yeux tant il avait envie de pleurer à cet instant.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu y trouves les réponses que tu désires… »

Le tutoiement fût naturel pour eux deux et la voix tremblante de Jim n'empêcha pas Spock d'approcher ses doigts assez du visage à sa portée jusqu'à effleurer la peau avec respect.

« Laisse-moi en juger. »

Spock récita les paroles traditionnelles de son peuple alors qu'ils entraient en contact.

« Ton esprit dans mon esprit, mon esprit dans le tien. »

Des milliers d'images et de sensations se superposaient dans son esprit et il eût l'impression de quitter son propre corps pour aller ailleurs. Avec Spock. La première fusion était toujours la plus forte, il le savait, et même avec Prime, cela n'avait pas été aussi puissant. C'était nouveau, terriblement grisant et Jim se sentit enfin complet.

Il se vit alors lui, le petit enfant hyperactif et maigrichon, acculé par les remarques sur son père et désorienté par les problèmes dépressifs de sa mère, oscillant entre petits larcins et un besoin maladif de reconnaissance. Il revit la main tendue de Pike lors de son enrôlement dans Starfleet et sentit son envie de faire ses preuves, ainsi que sa difficulté parfois à vivre avec l'image que les gens se faisaient de lui à l'Académie comme étant un coureur inconséquent. Puis il y eût son attirance violente pour Spock dès leur première rencontre, sa fusion mentale avec Prime et tout ce que ça avait remis en question pour lui, son bonheur de sauver la Terre en devenant capitaine mêlé à la culpabilité écrasante de n'avoir pu sauver Vulcain. Il ressentit aussi tout son amour et sa fierté pour son équipage ainsi que la croissance inarrêtable de ses sentiments et son désir pour Spock et ce malgré toutes les barrières. Il vit son déchirement à la mort de Pike et la sensation d'avoir perdu tous ses repères. Et sa mort, à nouveau, ainsi que son retour à la vie puis sa difficulté à accepter la dépression et les émotions ambivalentes envers la mission d'exploration de cinq ans.

Sa tête était lourde et sa respiration courte. Il entendit confusément Spock _gémir_ entre souffrance et contentement mais il n'était sûr de rien. Il y avait trop de choses en même temps. Ce fût comme si le lien les reliant changeait de position et un flot d'images et de sensations ne lui appartenant pas entrèrent en lui.

L'enfant qu'il voyait était Spock, il en était intimement persuadé. Il semblait ressentir un tourbillon de pensées, petit enfant coincé entre deux civilisations : la peur de décevoir son père ou de renier sa mère l'envahissaient peu importe les choix qu'il pouvait faire. Les émotions étaient tellement fortes que Jim avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il vit les brimades des camarades vulcains, son envie de devenir un être parfait pour satisfaire les attentes de ses paires, la déception après toutes ses années lors de son acceptation à l'Académie Vulcaine qui avait insulté avec une telle violence ses origines… Puis il eût la fierté d'être engagé chez Starfleet, les cours à l'Académie qu'il dispensait, son engagement de plus de dix ans de Pike, la relation avec Uruha… Une colère sourde l'emplit pour illustrer leur première rencontre et s'accompagna d'une haine viscérale envers les Romuliens. Ce fût ensuite une peine sans limites qui l'assaillit alors qu'il se rendait enfin compte de ce qui avait été perdu : un monde et une mère, plus rien n'était pareil après une telle expérience. Jim sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Son cœur s'emplit de fierté ensuite lorsque Spock devint son second, totalement émerveillé par l'humain qui dirigeait l'USS Enterprise. La fureur revint sans bornes lors de la mort de Jim et le soulagement ensuite. Enfin, il y eût toutes les petites choses comme la jalousie envers son double, la réalisation de la dépression du capitaine et finalement, ses sentiments si forts pour lui que Jim avait l'impression de pouvoir les toucher du doigt.

Quand Jim ouvrit enfin les yeux après ce voyage édifiant, ce fût pour plonger son regard dans celui d'un Spock toujours au-dessus de lui, le dominant complétement. La même unique larme avait coulée sur leur joue. Jim sentait l' _esprit_ du Vulcain caresser le sien et il n'y avait pas besoin de parler plus.

« Merci T'hy'la. »

* * *

Voilà. Je l'ai fait. Ce fandom m'a beaucoup inspiré et j'espère que ce que j'ai produit ici vous plaît. Une petite review peut être pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? :)

Prochain chapitre avec bien entendu un lemon.

Pouic toute émue d'avoir écrit tout ça et qui retourne étudier l'anatomie vulcaine hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

**Méthode scientifique**

* * *

 **Rating :** M

 **Univers :**

\- Star Trek les films de 2009 (spoiler film 1 et 2, je n'ai pas encore vu le 3!)

\- Infos sur l'univers en général

\- Se situe en cours de la mission de 5 ans, dans le début de la deuxième année

 **Couple :** Spock-Kirk

 **Message :** Et voici donc le dernier chapitre qui mêlera les deux points de vue. Avec un petit lemon des familles ! J'espère que ça sera à votre goût. Cela me fait bizarre d'avoir pondu cette histoire si rapidement mais ça m'a fait du bien de l'écrire. Et ça m'a permis de ne pas mourir d'ennui pendant ma formation à l'étranger aussi hahaha. Merci pour vos retours sur les autres chapitres ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Retour sur les reviews :**

\- Enelye95 : Merci beaucoup :3 Oui je me suis dit que quitte à traiter d'une dépression de Jim, autant le faire à fond sur les sentiments de Spock aussi. Je suis contente de voir que tu adhères à mon délire sur ces deux personnages ! Et merci pour les compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur

\- Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras cette conclusion 😊

* * *

 **Méthode scientifique – Partie 5**

* * *

La fusion mentale venait de se conclure et Spock colla leurs fronts dans un geste tendre et particulièrement intime : comme si le fait d'être séparé de l'esprit de son amour était une souffrance, comme s'il cherchait encore ce contact délicieux qui les avait liés un peu plus tôt. Le Vulcain attendait patiemment que son capitaine reprenne son souffle qu'il sentait erratique contre son visage. Il avait envie de tellement de choses en même temps que cet instant de calme avant la tempête lui permettait aussi de faire taire en lui ses désirs trop violents. Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle.

Jim, lui, se rendait peu à peu compte de ce qui était arrivé. Il avait donné et eu accès à leurs moments les plus intimes et inavouables avec une telle sincérité qu'il n'arrivait pas à se remettre. Il sentait que quelque chose de profond avait changé en lui. S'il avait aimé le Vulcain avant, plus rien n'était comparable maintenant. Il étouffait littéralement de son désir de ne faire qu'un avec lui, peut importait la manière. Bon sang, Spock _l'aimait_. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant la main brûlante de Spock sur sa joue qui le caressait tendrement. Il remarqua tout de suite le regard qui le scrutait : il lui sourit et eût l'impression de lui donner accès à son âme sans barrières ni restrictions.

Le capitaine renversa son compagnon et bascula sur lui pour s'installer sur ses cuisses fermes. Spock leva un sourcil interrogateur mais se lassa totalement faire. Leurs mains se lièrent naturellement et il observa d'un regard brillant le Vulcain _verdir_ et se dandiner sous lui alors qu'il cajolait la pulpe de ses doigts. Pris d'une soudaine envie, l'humain se mit à lécher avec curiosité la peau râpeuse du bout des phalanges à sa portée. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se sentit lui-même tout émoustillé par ses gestes et le fait qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur le plaisir qu'il donnait à son compagnon : outre la bosse qui commençait juste à déformer les pantalons réglementaires du Vulcain, Jim pouvait entendre sa respiration enfin désordonnée. Il était fier de lui et sourire suffisant s'épanouissait sur son visage alors qu'il passait une main dans les cheveux noirs pour les désorganiser encore plus. Ainsi ébouriffé, Spock était _sauvage_.

Quand il toucha par mégarde les oreilles pointues de son second, Jim ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il se passa mais il se trouva brusquement tiré contre le corps en ébullition de l'extraterrestre. La main sur sa nuque était puissante et l'attira violemment contre les lèvres voraces de Spock. Un long frisson le parcourut et il se laissa totalement aller, lâchant prise. Ils avaient tous les deux faim de l'autre, un besoin presque vital de respirer à travers l'autre. L'échange se fit profond et passionné, leurs mains se perdant sur le corps de l'autre pour se rattacher à quelque chose.

Puis, malgré la violence du début de ce baiser, il se calma progressivement jusqu'à se terminer par des baisers papillons. Jim profita de cet instant de répit pour se coller à son compagnon et cacher son visage au creux du cou du Vulcain. Il respira à plein poumon l'odeur presque poivrée juste là où la clavicule s'accrochait, embrassant tout ce qui était à sa disposition. Spock glissa ses mains sur le cuir chevelu doré et oscilla entre douce caresse et mouvements incontrôlés lorsque la langue de Jim accompagnait ses lèvres et la chaleur de son souffle.

« La logique de mon espèce voudrait que je ne m'accouple qu'au Pon Farr. » Précisa le Vulcain d'une voix rendue grave par le plaisir, ayant besoin d'exprimer certaines choses avant de se laisser aller à plus.

Jim arrêta tout mouvement et se redressa en s'appuyant de ses deux mains posées contre la tête du second. Sa tête était abasourdie et ses yeux pleins de questions.

« Une fois tous les sept ans ?! » Souffla-t-il, une anxiété audible dans la voix.

« Ta connaissance des coutumes vulcaines m'intrigue. » Répondit Spock dans un premier temps sur un ton sérieux avant de poursuivre comme s'il donnait un cours. « Il est en effet usuel de s'accoupler uniquement lors des moments prévus biologiquement à cet effet. »

Jim se décala un peu pour reprendre ses esprits, faisant le vide pour répondre sérieusement : il ne voulait pas vexer son compagnon ni lui mentir. Il avait besoin de sexe, il en était sûr. Mais si pour garder son compagnon il devait faire certains compromis, il était prêt à envisager beaucoup de choses…

« Je pense que je peux vivre avec ça si tu restes avec moi… Et que tu me laisses être proche _physiquement_ de toi. » S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Sa voix était celle d'un condamné à mort prêt à accepter son sort. Il y avait tellement d'amour et d'envie de bien faire dans l'attitude de cet homme que Spock faillit s'étouffer. S'il fût surpris de la promptitude du capitaine à abandonner une sexualité régulière pour être avec lui, le Vulcain ne le montra pas. A la place, il se mit à rire.

C'était un rire grave et discret. Jim l'entendait pour la première fois et il était émerveillé par le son qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Il se perdit dans les yeux de son second et reçut avec plaisir un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres pleines.

« Je ne suis pas totalement Vulcain, Jim… » Avoua l'extraterrestre en attirant son compagnon contre lui encore une fois.

La voix de Spock était terriblement sérieuse, soufflée contre les lèvres du capitaine avant qu'il ne s'écarte à nouveau et tende une main vers son lié. Jim s'empressa de lui donner sa main, ne sachant pas à quelle sauce il allait être dévoré : cependant une chose était à présent sûre, il allait être dévoré.

Le Vulcain s'amusa quelques secondes avec les doigts du capitaine, les brossant tantôt avec force, tantôt avec une douceur démesurée. Même s'il n'était pas particulièrement sensible de cette partie du corps, Jim appréciait grandement ce que cela représentait pour eux. Cependant, quand son second mit son index et son majeur _dans sa bouche_ pour les sucer avec application, il perdit son souffle et sentit son sang descendre dans son bas ventre.

« Avoir une relation sexuelle régulièrement avec toi est une donnée acceptable. » Explicita Spock en sortant les doigts de sa bouche brûlante, déposant à présent des baisers aériens sur la peau sollicitée.

Jim Kirk ne savait même plus comme il s'appelait et hocha simplement la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Tu m'en vois ravis… » Murmura-t-il mais il fût coupé par un baiser exigeant et chaud comme l'enfer.

A partir de ce moment-là, le Vulcain prit la direction des opérations et renversa la situation pour dévorer le corps de son capitaine qu'il dénudait avec une bien belle application. Jim se laissa sombrer sous les caresses et les attentions, poussant de temps en temps des soupirs de contentement. Il essayait avec ses mains sur la tête du Vulcain de le forcer à remonter pour l'embrasser mais ce dernier ne lui laissait pas le choix de ce qui devait être fait.

Un peu frustré, Jim tendit une main jusqu'à atteindre le bas du t-shirt réglementaire, l'attrapa et tira dessus pour dénuder son compagnon. Spock se prêta au jeu et fondit à nouveau sur le torse qu'il découvrait de manière très _méthodique_. Le capitaine s'étonna à peine de la température plus élevée du corps le dominant et il tâtonna pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait proche de l'emplacement du foie chez un humain. Il aplatit sa paume contre le cœur battant très rapidement du Vulcain. Ce dernier, en miroir, alla poser ses lèvres sur celui du capitaine. Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques secondes.

« Où as-tu appris l'anatomie de mon espèce ? »

Le murmure vibra dans l'air enflammé de la chambre du commandeur et Jim souriait comme un idiot quand il répondit, mutin.

« Je me suis renseigné. Cependant, je n'ai pas tout bien saisi sur l'anatomie des Vulcains. »

« Tu manques peut-être d' _exercices pratiques_ … »

Comment des mots aussi banals pouvaient sonner aussi _sexy_ dans la bouche de Spock… ? Jim ne savait pas mais il était sûr de vouloir expérimenter tout de suite avec cet homme.

« L'expérimentation a toujours été ma partie préférée dans les matières scientifiques. »

Spock lui répondit par un baiser qui le laissa pantelant et ils furent pris d'une hâte jouissive, finissant de se mettre à nu pour enfin coller leurs corps se consumant. Un même soupir d'aise leur échappa et le Vulcain reprit avec un plaisir visible son exploration. Il avait besoin de données visuelles pour enrichir ses connaissances théoriques sur les relations physiques humaines. Il embrassa un mollet recouvert d'un fin duvet blond quand Jim grogna un peu plus haut.

En relevant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui frustré de son compagnon, Spock ne put ignorer le sexe fièrement dressé de l'humain, rouge et attendant visiblement une attention. La pensée totalement illogique d'être _fier_ des réactions de Jim à son égard lui emplit la tête et il alla embrasser les lèvres pleines de son capitaine.

« Puis-je émettre l'hypothèse que je prends un peu trop mon temps ? »

Jim éclata d'un rire qui se transforma en gémissement quand son érection entra en contact avec le ventre musclé du Vulcain dans le mouvement brusque.

« J'ai. » Le regard de Jim se fit sauvage et Spock sentit une main descendre le long de son corps. « Besoin. » La main arriva à son propre sexe érigé, d'un vert soutenu par tout le sang gorgé à l'intérieur. « De plus. » Continua le capitaine en glissant ses doigts autour du membre. « Maintenant. » Termina-t-il, satisfait de voir le Vulcain perdre un peu son souffle.

Jim avait trop attendu pour se lier physiquement avec Spock et il ne voulait pas passer des heures à le découvrir sous toutes les coutures, ils auraient tout leur temps plus tard : à cet instant, il voulait qu'il le marque comme sien et qu'il le canalise comme il savait si bien le faire dans leur relation de commandement.

Il sentait sur ses doigts un liquide chaud et visqueux qui lui donnait l'impression que le sexe de son amant était plus gorgé de lubrifiant que de sang. La remarque le fit un peu rire alors qu'il faisait de longs vas-et-viens sur le membre. Les vrilles, sorte de longue tige de chair terminées par une langue de peau spécifique au sexe masculin vulcain, virent lui caresser le poignet langoureusement. Spock sembla reprendre ses esprits sur cet entre-fait et, tout en l'embrassant durement, amena un doigt lubrifié à son entrée pour jouer.

« Spock ! » S'écria le capitaine, particulièrement satisfait que son second prenne tant à cœur ses remarques.

Jim sentit un sourire contre ses lèvres et se laissa complètement aller aux caresses si intimes de son compagnon, haletant dans sa bouche. Visiblement, le Vulcain avait de l'expérience car Jim fût préparé avec soin et délicatesse, lui faisant perdre la tête. Au moment où Spock toucha son nœud de nerf si jouissif, le capitaine se détacha des lèvres gonflées de son second pour rejeter la tête en arrière. C'était bon.

Spock ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait et si cela avait été bien pris par son compagnon. Le voir ainsi abandonné à ses soins lui laissait comprendre qu'il ressentait du plaisir mais il voulait en être sûr. Il apposa donc ses doigts sur la tempe d'un Jim arqué sous lui alors qu'il jouait du bout de ses doigts sensibles au plus profond de l'humain.

Une fois la fusion mentale effectuée, Spock eut bien du mal à faire le tri dans les pensées décousues de Jim et, _surtout_ , à ne pas venir d'un coup : Jim était en train de prendre un plaisir non négligeable et le suppliait de le faire « grimper au rideau avec autre chose que tes foutus doigts » arriva-t-il à décrypter. Visiblement, Jim était totalement conscient de leur lien mental car il lui envoya une image mentale de lui-même en train de s'empaler sur son membre vert.

Le Vulcain perdit son précieux contrôle de lui-même et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'enfonçait profondément dans le séant de son délicieux capitaine, tirant un cri inarticulé à ce dernier. S'il avait méprisé un jour les relations charnelles et le plaisir physique que les humains appréciaient tant, à cet instant il était juste enivré de se sentir aussi lié et engoncé dans le corps de son T'hy'la. La sensation de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre était vraiment puissante et satisfaisante. Il amorça un mouvement de recul et crût défaillir sous la vague de _plaisir_ que ça lui donna. Et visiblement, vu les gémissements de son compagnon, le plaisir était totalement partagé.

Le Vulcain tenta de garder un rythme lent et régulier mais il en était bien incapable après seulement quelques pénétrations. Il attrapa fermement les hanches de son amant pour augmenter la cadence, enfonçant sans maîtriser sa force ses doigts sur la peau tendre. En réponse, Jim noua ses chevilles derrières ses reins et soupira en cherchant ses lèvres, les yeux fermés et ses mains attrapant le tissu des draps pour essayer de s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Ils virent rapidement dans une cacophonie désordonnée, le calme les envahissant enfin. Le Vulcain s'effondra sur son amant et profita de la sensation enivrante de Jim lui embrassant les oreilles et brossant son cuir chevelu.

Après un certain temps pour reprendre leur souffle, Jim arrêta ses gestes et délogea son second de son postérieur devenu sensible dans un dernier gémissement. Il lui attrapa le bras et se lova sur le côté, le corps brûlant dans son dos et le bras irradiant une douce chaleur sur son torse. Spock c'était laissé faire et colla encore plus l'humain, liant leurs mains avec tendresse. Il embrassa la tempe du capitaine et entrelaça leurs jambes avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Quand Jim ouvrit les yeux une paire d'heure plus tard, il était encore sur un petit nuage. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé car, outre le fait qu'il sentait l'esprit de Spock à la lisière du sien, il était conscient de la main au teint pâle tirant sur le vert qui dessinait des arabesques sans signification sur son ventre dénudé. Il soupira de bien-être et se lova un peu plus dans l'étreinte douce de son amant.

Il devait être sûrement l'humain de plus chanceux de l'univers quand on y réfléchissait bien : il avait une carrière en plein essor, un équipage fantastique, des amis fidèles et il était _aimé par Spock_. Ses doutes des derniers mois lui paraissaient soudain presque idiots et inappropriés. Le Vulcain resserra sa prise sur lui et enfouit son nez dans la nuque du capitaine.

« Bonjour Jim… » Murmura le Vulcain d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil.

Le capitaine tourna légèrement la tête pour échanger un baiser chaste vu que leur position ne permettait pas plus. Mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger, il était trop bien installé. Il relâcha la pression sur les lèvres et soupira un bonjour lui aussi.

« Ton sommeil a-t-il était d'une qualité suffisante ? »

Jim rigola franchement à la remarque et se retourna dans l'étreinte pour faire face à son second. Il colla leurs torses et lia encore une fois leurs jambes. Il sentait la peau nue et parfaitement lise de son amant glisser sur la sienne : il avait bien envie de reprendre les activités précédentes mais cette fois-ci de manière plus langoureuse et moins précipitée…

Il porta une de ses mains au visage du Vulcain pour jouer avec ses cheveux, son visage et se oreilles. Il adorait l'entendre ronronner à son toucher.

« J'ai tellement bien dormi que nous allons devoir inclure nos dernières activités dans le protocole de mon coucher dès à présent… » Murmura Jim, sa voix se faisant aguicheuse alors que son corps ondulait légèrement contre l'autre.

« C'est en effet une solution à prendre en compte dans le traitement de ton insomnie. »

Spock souriait encore et, il profita de la surprise de son capitaine pour attraper ses fesses rondes et les cajoler. Le souffle de Jim se fit plus rapide mais il couina cependant quand le Vulcain remonta sa caresse sur ses hanches.

Surpris par ce bruit d'inconfort, le second se redressa vivement pour observer la région de peau qui avait tiré un tel son à son compagnon. Une culpabilité lancinante monta en lui en réalisant que la trace de sa poigne était _gravée_ sur l'épiderme de Jim. Il avait perdu le contrôle de sa force lors de leur première étreinte et il avait fait du mal à son compagnon.

« T'hy'la, je- »

Suivant le regard paniqué de son second, Jim pût observer les hématomes qui bleuissaient sur sa hanche, signe visible de la passion qui les avait animés un peu plus tôt. Il coupa son amant en l'embrassant profondément et l'aplatissant de son corps sur le matelas. Spock lui rendait sa caresse avec fougue mais ses mains restaient le long de son torse, visiblement incapable de le toucher à nouveau sans une petite mise au point. Jim relâcha son étreinte et posa son front contre celui du Vulcain.

« Ces marques ne sont rien Spock… » Souffla-t-il en souriant.

« Je t'ai blessé. Je ne souhaite pas recommencer. »

« Spock. Tu ne m'as pas fait mal. » Insista encore le capitaine mais voyant l'homme toujours fermé, il ajouta d'une petite voix. « J'ai aimé tout ce que tu m'as fait ressentir. Et j'aimerai encore ça à l'avenir. »

Le regard de Spock le transperçait totalement, il avait l'impression qu'il essayait de lire en lui pour calmer ses doutes. Voir ainsi son amant en prise à ses émotions était une bouffée d'oxygène pour Jim, même s'il ne voulait pas lire de culpabilité dans ces yeux magnifiques…

« Ne nous retire pas ça sous prétexte que tu penses me faire souffrir. Il n'en est rien et j'aime la manière que tu as de me prendre sans restriction. »

Jim eut la présence d'esprit de rougir en disant ces mots et cacha sa tête au creux du cou de son amant pour laisser passer la gêne passagère du moment. Il sentit alors les bras puissants de Spock se resserrer autour de lui avec délice.

« Cela n'était jamais arrivé avec Uruha ? »

Jim regretta à la seconde même ses mots au moment où il s'entendit les dire. Parfois, sa langue allait bien plus vite que son cerveau ou sa raison, guidé par la curiosité maladive qu'il ressentait pour tout et surtout le Vulcain sous lui. Ce dernier ne sembla pas mal réagir à sa question et répondit d'une voix claire.

« Je n'avais jamais fait cela avant Jim. »

La confidence fit redresser rapidement la tête à l'humain étonné de cette donnée.

« Spock, tu veux dire que tu étais _vierge_ ? » Le ton du capitaine était au-delàs de l'étonnement et Spock ne comprit pas pourquoi.

« Oui T'hy'la : il n'y a eu que toi et cela sera toi jusqu'à la fin. » Répondit Spock avec sérieux et en regardant dans les yeux son compagnon pour lui faire passer toute la merveilleuse logique qui habitait ses mots.

Comme Jim ne répondit pas, complétement absorbé par le regard flamboyant de son amant, Spock prit le temps de mieux préciser sa pensée.

« Il faut que tu comprennes Jim que les Vulcains n'ont pas la même vision du couple que les humains. Nous sommes liés par des rites anciens qui nous obligent à nous reproduire. Dans l'organisation de notre société, le mariage arrangé est une base solide. Cependant, il arrive parfois qu'un Vulcain trouve son T'hy'la, ce qui le désengage de ses obligations maritales. » Exposa Spock en caressant les cheveux et la nuque de son capitaine.

« Je suis ton échappatoire au mariage alors ? » S'amusa Jim en comprenant les mots de son amant.

« Ma fiancée est décédée lors de la destruction de Vulcain. J'étais donc déjà un être libre avant de me lier à toi. »

Jim se pencha pour embrasser son second avec tendresse : il avait toujours l'impression de sombrer quand il pensait à la disparition de Vulcain. Spock les sépara pourtant pour continuer son explication.

« Cependant, tu es mon ami. » Spock toucha la joue de Jim avec douceur. « Tu es mon frère. » Il toucha ensuite son cœur battant à tout rompre. « Et tu es mon amant. » Murmura-t-il enfin contre les lèvres du capitaine qui ne savait plus quoi dire. « Tu es mon T'hy'la, Jim. Et je serai tien jusqu'à notre mort… »

Le capitaine eût le souffle coupé par cette déclaration et voulu se fondre dans le corps du Vulcain pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Même s'il se trouva idiot de dire uniquement cela après une telle tirade, il murmura un « Je t'aime tellement. » à l'oreille de Spock avant de reprendre là où ils en étaient avant tous ces sentiments exprimés.

* * *

Jim Kirk observait l'infini de l'espace devant un des immenses hublots d'une passerelle du vaisseau. Le silence de la pièce était coupé uniquement par le cliquetis régulier d'un appareil en fonctionnement dans un coin de la pièce. Le capitaine aimait venir ici pour réfléchir. Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule et descendit le long de son bras en une caresse aérienne. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était derrière lui.

Spock se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules soient le seul point de contact entre eux. Jim lia leurs doigts et garda le regard rivé sur l'espace. Il jouait avec les phalanges : il avait pris goût à cet échange intime dont personne sur le vaisseau ne connaissait la signification exacte et qu'ils pouvaient ainsi réaliser sans aucun risque.

Entendre la respiration de son second devenir à peine plus rapide à son toucher le fit se sentir vivre, heureux que même après plusieurs semaines de relations il soit encore transporté par son simple toucher.

Leur vie dans ce vaisseau d'exploration leur réserverait encore bien des surprises et des difficultés, le passé resterait le même mais cependant, Jim se sentait la force de tout affronter si Spock était à ses côtés. Il se sentait capable de beaucoup de choses. Il crût presque deviner le chemin lié de leur destiné à travers les étoiles qui s'étalaient à leurs pieds.

Jim tourna la tête, une bouffée de tendresse et d'amour irrépressible pour son Vulcain l'assaillant. Spock l'observait avec son sérieux habituel mais le capitaine pouvait lire au plus profond de ses yeux la réciprocité infinie des sentiments de cet homme indescriptible. Il se perdit dans ce regard.

« Il est temps d'y aller T'hy'la. » Rompit Spock en resserrant sa prise sur les doigts joueurs de son amant.

Jim lui sourit et l'entraîna sur la passerelle de commandement : une nouvelle aventure commençait encore… Et c'était leur _privilège_ de la vivre ensemble.

* * *

Fini ! Mon dieu j'ai pondu une fic entière en une semaine… Je crois que j'ai rarement été aussi inspirée par un fandom. Cela sera sûrement ma seule pièce à l'édifice déjà bien fourni (et particulièrement savoureux) des fics Spirk en français. J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu et que la fin était à la hauteur des attentes de tout le monde 😊

A bientôt sur mes écrits Malec que je vais aller retrouver avec passion !

Pouic


End file.
